


Lujuria aberrante

by SadHuman



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Forced Threesome, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadHuman/pseuds/SadHuman
Summary: Hannibal es un alfa que encuentra a su omega en el momento más inesperado de su vida, sin embargo, no contaba con que ya se encontrase con dueño, a pesar de no tener marca.Sin embargo, tanto él como su hija, Abigail, no aceptarán una negativa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic que escribo de ellos, y advierto que escribiré muchísimas cosas que puedan llegar a considerarse de mal gusto para otros, así que cuidado, no respondo, y si están aquí es porque o son morbosos o curiosos, y en todo caso yo no me hago responsable, si no les gusta, sencillito, cierren la pestañita y vayan a leer otra cosa que no hiera su sensibilidad. Los demás, bienvenidos a esta sucia y aberrante historia.

Capítulo 1: Esclavos

Si algo molestaba a Hannibal, era la falta de estabilidad que tenía hasta ese punto de su vida, si estuviese solo, aquello no sería tan importante, podría sobrellevarlo, sin embargo, por la manera en que su hija, Abigail, fruncía el cejo y miraba desaprobatoria cuando le avisaba que tenían que moverse de locación, o bien, cuando veía doblar sus prendas y meterlas dentro de la maleta. Ella no comprendía el por qué moverse de una ciudad a otra, sin poder entablar lazos duraderos con compañeros escolares.

-¿Por qué tenemos que irnos otra vez? Me gustaba mi maestra, y los otros alumnos no eran tan detestables como en la institución anterior. –En ese preciso momento, ella terminaba por quitarse los diminutos guantes de látex y ponerlos dentro de esa bolsa negra que su padre usaba siempre que salían de compras para la cena. –Era genial padre, la mayoría eran omegas, me encantaba estar rodeados de ellos. –Como única alfa en el salón de clases, sentía esa sensación de poder correrle por las venas, eso y sin olvidar todos esos aromas, que al ser todavía infantiles, eran suaves y sin moldear.

-Así es el trabajo Abigail. –Hannibal que también era alfa, comprendía que lo que su hija quería era quedarse en un sitio y echar raíces, aquello lo hacía sentir un mal padre, era como arrebatarle algo que todavía no tenía. Robarle su calma y felicidad. –Baltimore será nuestra última parada, es una promesa, nada nos moverá de ahí. –Estaba dando su palabra, y su padre jamás mentía, al menos no con ella, talló con su dedo la tela verde menta que formaba el abrigo exclusivo de la menor, había unas manchitas carmín en él. –Te dice que sujetarás bien su cabeza, mira, ha dejado evidencia en tus ropas. –Era un regaño suave, pero que pretendía dejarle en claro a la niña que no había lugar para descuidos, de ninguna clase.

-Lo haré la próxima vez. –Dijo con firmeza, algo que no toleraba era decepcionar a su padre, ella quería ser igual a él, aunque no tuviera su estatura, pero sí la elegancia que ponía al realizar cualquier acción, la manera sublime con la que sofocaba la vida de alguien más. Era su héroe. -¿Y cuándo nos iremos? –Preguntó, quería cambiar de tema, y también evitar un sermón profundo.

-Reservé los boletos para mañana. –Le informó. –Tendremos que mantener un perfil bajo, ¿Bien? Nada de ‘’accidentes’’ en la escuela, si algún individuo es de tu tal desagrado, dímelo, y juntos planearemos algo elaborado, no podemos tener ninguna clase de desliz, sería contraproducente para nuestra estadía. Es una ciudad con un departamento de seguridad por demás eficiente, primero nos empaparemos de sus debilidades, luego ya nos iremos desenvolviendo. –Ella asentía, y casi llegó a sonrojarse, por desliz era evidente que ser refería a ella, y a su ‘’incidente’’, donde involucraba a un beta, que fungía como profesor en uno de los tantos colegios a los que asistió con anterioridad. Le toleraba por mera educación y apariencia, como se le había enseñado, pero lo consideraba como un ser repugnante y por demás indigno del milagro de la vida, la razón era simple, le dedicaba miradas lascivas a sus compañeros y compañeras, omegas, y no perdía oportunidad para tocarlos, de manera justificada, pero innecesaria, Señorita Smith, ¿Podría hacerme el favor de levantar el borrador? Gracias, es usted muy amable, dicho eso, su compañera se inclinaba para recoger el tan mencionado útil escolar, la intensión era clara, ver más allá de sus faldas, ¡Asno repulsivo! Hannibal le había dejado en claro, que la vida de los omegas se respetaba, que su existencia era frágil, como una copa de cristal, que sólo debía de ser llenada por un alfa merecedor de sus maravillas.

¿Cómo podía quedarse quieta entonces? ¿Cómo? Detonó por completo, cuando un día, después del receso, el profesor no llegaba, en otras circunstancias se hubiese alegrado, pero hoy no, faltaba alguien en su grupo, Charles Dumonce. Omega.

Obviamente, aquello no le dio buena espina, guardando las tijeras plateadas y afiladas por debajo de su manga izquierda, terminó por excusarse con ir al baño, agradecía tener el olfato prodigioso de su padre, así que le fue fácil, a un nivel absurdo, el encontrarlos, fue en una bodega, el profesor tenía su miembro bien enterrado en la boca del niño, quien tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, por el esfuerzo, por la vergüenza, los ojos irritados, cabello desordenado, y un semblante por demás aterrado cuando ella entró. Le hizo una señal silenciosa, y él sollozó, pero le hizo caso. Lo siguiente, al menos para el ultrajado espectador, fue una lluvia rojiza, Abigail le había cortado el tendón que le permitía estar pie, al derecho, el hombre estuvo a punto de gritar, ella, siendo tan lista como su padre, le apretado el cuello con el listón de su cabello, para después apuñarle el pecho. No fue muy difícil matarlo, tardó un poco, porque era más fuerte y alto que ella. Hannibal estaba orgulloso, su pequeña, de ese entonces, cinco años, había hecho todo eso, por sí sola, sin ayuda de nadie, por teléfono le dijo qué hacer, en lo que él llegaba y terminaba por limpiar todo, Charles no dijo ni una palabra, le había salvado, y prometió guardar silencio, si ella no decía a nadie más que había sido humillado de esa manera, su padre llegó con ropa limpia para ambos, hasta ahora, la desaparición del profesor seguía siendo un misterio.

-¿Viviremos en una casa a las afueras? ¿O tendremos vecinos? La verdad, me gustaría tener vecinos. –Se recargó en el mayor, Hannibal le pasó el brazo por los hombros y depositó un beso en sus cabellos negros, no hubo mucho que hacer en su antiguo domicilio, excepto limpiar y eliminar cualquier vestigio de sus actividades sangrientas, la casa estaría a la venta, no necesitaban el dinero en ese preciso instante, así que estaba bien si se marchaban de una vez, se habían subido con total tranquilidad al avión, en sus cómodos asientos de primera clase, con la privacidad necesaria.

-Serán apartamentos. –No era mucho te estar rodeado de gente, menos de gente famosa y adinerada, que de ley tenían un comportamiento por demás vulgar y pretencioso, pero como había dicho, necesitaban un perfil bajo, luego se mudarían, dentro de la misma ciudad, a una casa alejada. Necesitaba ser conocido, generarse una reputación, ¿Quién diría algo de un alfa y su vástago? Nadie, era un hombre recto, soltero, dedicado a su hija y trabajo. –Será por un tiempo, encontraremos una casa a la altura de nuestras necesidades. –Por necesidades se refería al ir y venir de cadáveres.

-Habrá muchos vecinos entonces, espero que hayan muchos niños. –Aquello lo dijo sonriente, y él comprendía, si había niños, significaba que había omegas también, eso era lo que más buscaba Abigail, un omega en su vida, no románticamente, dado a la corta edad que tenía, ocho años en unos cuantos meses más, quería una figura maternal, no que su padre hiciese un mal trabajo, la educaba y mimaba, pero ella necesitaba los abrazos suaves, otros cuidados, sonrisas inocentes, todo lo que un gestante hacía con su cría.  
Por otro lado, Hannibal, si bien tenía un interés en conseguir una pareja, no había un candidata, o candidato, a sus exigencias, se veía más como una persona solitaria en el ámbito sentimental, encontraba terriblemente aburrida a la mayoría de sus prospectos, ahora tenía descendencia y eso le parecía suficiente por el momento, ya vendría alguien.  
A su parecer, estaban frente al edificio más alto y lujoso de la ciudad, se alzaba metros y metros de altura, uno o dos kilómetros antes de llegar se notaba con facilidad la diferencia de clases que pululaban en contraste con el resto de la sociedad. Alfas ricos, se podría decir que se hablaba de la crema y nata de la ciudad. Dejó escapar un gruñido de inconformidad, no era su estilo esa clase de viviendas, pero siempre debían de hacer sacrificios.

Sus maletas fueron llevadas por uno de los tantos cuidadores más que calificados del lugar, todos y cada uno de ellos impecables, que costaba verlos como empleados y no como el conjunto de personas influyentes que ahí residían, eso terminó por agradarle, se podía notar con facilidad la educación y por ende, el estricto orden de calidad del edificio. Puntos buenos.  
Abigail tomaba su mano, y juntos se dirigieron hasta la recepción, si le preguntaba, aquello parecía más un hotel de cinco estrellas, que una serie de condominios, pero ante todo, era un lugar discreto, eso era bueno, imaginaba a una conglomeración de hombres y mujeres, de todas las razas, con excentricidades molestas y ridículas, pero no, el sitio tenía un aire familiar, vio algunas parejas subiendo los ascensores, con hijos, o en espera de ellos. Un lugar tranquilo donde establecerse. Cruzó la mirada con su hija y supo que estaban de acuerdo.

Estando ya en recepción, hizo entrega de sus correspondientes documentos, que lo acreditaban como el señor Lecter, dueño en regla de uno de los pisos que adornaban tan costoso inmueble, Abigail era una niña paciente y consciente de cómo se movía el mundo de los adultos, pidiendo permiso de manera educada para explorar la planta baja a su padre, le dejó con el papeleo aburrido, dedicándose a vagar, reconocer a sus futuros vecinos.

Había Alfas, muchos, pero ella los catalogaría como de bajo rango, sí, cumplían con las cualidades biológicas y el aroma los delataba, cualquier mortal pensaría que nacer siendo alfa ya era una ganancia, pero había otras actitudes que deberían ser tomadas en cuenta, ella era tan buena oliendo, su padre le había enseñado, y cuando se tomaba una buena aspirada y si a la segunda seguía oliendo a lo mismo, entonces no valía la pena una tercera olfateada. Betas y omegas, sí, también, rangos insignificantes, se sobresaltó cuando reconoció uno en particular, se llenó confusión al instante, ¿Omega o alfa? ¿Un omega marcado? No, las fragancias marcadas no eran de esa forma. Era una mezcla de menta y naranjas, una deliciosa combinación, se vio a sí misma sentada en el regazo del poseedor o poseedora de tal soberbio aroma, volteaba a todos lados, pero no encontraba la maldita fuente, aquello la impacientó, eso hasta que la puerta se abrió y un joven entró, llevaba cargando una bolsa de color verde, con la insignia de reciclaje bordada, supuso que serían las compras de la semana, su cabello era entre corto y largo, rizado, es color oscuro, casi carbón, que contrasta a la perfección con el azul puro de sus ojos, su piel es tan blanca, que le recuerda a los techos del hospital donde llegó a trabajar su padre. Abigail llegó a creer que los ángeles existían, por la manera en que sus labios le sonrieron a ella, directo a ella, estuvo muy segura que sus mejillas se sonrojaron, su soledad e inexpresión debió delatarle, porque él se acercó, con un gesto de genuina preocupación, se agachó hasta su altura, y ella aprovechó para mirar con detenimiento su cuello. No había marca.

-¿Estás pérdida? –Le preguntó, y ella cerró los ojos por dos segundos, concentrándose en su tono. Ya lo había decidido. –No llores, todo estará bien. –Sintió sus pulgares limpiando sus lágrimas. -¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre y te ayudo a buscar a tus padres? El mío es William Graham.

-Mi papi estaba aquí y luego ya no…-Hizo que su mentón temblara, dándole credibilidad a su palabra, no dudó en aferrarse a esa mano blanquecina que se le fue extendida. –Soy Abigail, Abigail Lecter. –Expresó, pronto sería William Lecter, así que no debería de encariñarse mucho con el ‘’Graham’’, pensó y casi no pudo ocultar su sonrisa maliciosa, por lo que tuvo fingir un sollozo más, quería un abrazo, necesitaba comprobar la suavidad de ese cuerpo, como si el recién conocido leyera su mente, le abrazó, fue un gesto que hizo su corazón casi detenerse, que lamentablemente duró poco tiempo, ¡Maldita sea! No le dio oportunidad de dejar un poco más su olor en él.

-Bien, Abbie, ¿Puedo llamarte Abbie? -¡Por supuesto! Que le llamase como quisiera, de preferencia hija, o, princesa estelar, era buena y le daba la opción de escoger entre esos apodos, siempre y cuando se quedase con ellos. Ella asintió, guardando su encanto. –Bueno, Abbie, no debes preocuparte, aquí a veces los niños pequeños y bonitos se pierdan, pero siempre regresan, ven conmigo, voy a llevarte con la administración, llenaremos una forma y ellos se encargaran de buscar a tus padres y decirles que estás aquí, ¿Sí? No hay porque temer. –Le sonrió. Obviamente no había por qué temer, siendo sinceros, si ella y un ladrón se encontraban en un callejón, lo más seguro es que el ladrón saliese herido.   
-¿Y si no lo encuentro? –Como respuesta, apretó su mano, ¡Ah! Era hermoso explotar la naturaleza de Will, su comportamiento innato ante una cría pérdida e indefensa. –Señor Graham, ¿Qué pasará si no encuentro a mi papi? –‘’Papi’’ ¡Agh! Cómo odiaba ese diminutivo, pero estaba bien, estaba bien, podía con eso, sólo lo necesitaba para hacerlo parte de su acto.

-¡Oh, no, no! Vamos a encontrarlo, es una promesa, no me moveré de aquí hasta que encontremos a tu papi. –‘’Papi’’ también sonaba bien en sus labios, y le encantaría escuchar decírselo a su padre también. –Llámame Will. –Su sonrisa era tan cálida, que a pesar de estar en invierno, ella se sintió en verano.

De esa manera, fue llevada hasta una bonita oficina, después de dejar encargada sus pertenecías en paquetería, le veía hablar, totalmente embelesada, dejó su cabeza reposar en el cuerpo ajeno, dejándose llevar, no estaba pérdida, su padre le había dicho el número interior del apartamento, instrucciones precisas de cómo llegar por si había alguna razón en la que tuvieran que separarse, no era estúpida en lo absoluto, además, tenía un teléfono celular y el número uno en su lista de marcado rápido era Hannibal, si no quería ir a casa, era porque quería estar más tiempo con él, y claro, que Hannibal llegará por ella, ¡Tenía que ver ese perfecto ejemplar! Cortejarlo y llevárselo juntos.

Cuando la charla acabó, no pasó mucho tiempo para que, en efecto, su padre cruzará la puerta, con un andar preocupado y una expresión angustiosa en el rostro, falsa, sabía que su hija fingía estar pérdida, él debía de seguirle la corriente, así funcionaba su relación, se conocían hasta un punto, en el que sólo era necesario compartir una mirada para ver sus pensamientos mutuos.

-Cariño, ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Busqué por ti en todos lados! Creí que algo te había llegado a suceder. –Le alzó en un abrazo que afirmaba todo lo que se encontraba diciendo, Will no se sintió fuera de lugar, aunque admitía que también deseaba ser abrazado con la misma fuerza. Carraspeó, fue prudente y se alejó un par de pasos. –Agradezco profundamente que se haya comunicado conmigo, no sabe cuánto me preocupé, tampoco tengo la mínima idea de cómo sucedió esto, estaba hablando en recepción y al siguiente instante ella ya no se encontraba a mi lado. –Abbie utilizó el gesto más arrepentido y culpable que pudo llegar a obtener. –Hannibal Lecter. –Extendió su brazo hacia él y Will la aceptó. Notó su súbito nerviosismo, ambos lo hicieron, ¿Así que esa era la razón por la que su pequeña había jugado a la extraviada? Bien, tenía que admitir que valía la pena. Lo que estaba frente a sus ojos valía la pena, desde su aroma hasta el final de sus pies.

-William Graham –Se presentó por segunda vez. Juntó sus manos por detrás de la espalda y no se atrevió a mirarlo directo a los ojos, quería salir de esa habitación que cada vez era más sofocante. Sólo me limito a hacer mi deber. –Comentó con palpable humildad. Hannibal era un hombre alto, guapo, de buen porte, podría caer ante un hombre así, que le dejaran era un asunto diferente. -¿Acaban de mudarse?

-Un gusto. –Le sonrió de una manera que le hizo sentir un frío recorrerle la espina dorsal. –Así es, hoy es nuestro primer día, espero que este pequeño percance no sea un mal augurio. –William se limitó a sonreír, ¿Cuántos años tendrían? No se miraba mayor de unos veinte y tres, tampoco marcado, una olfateada superficial lo delataba, un omega joven, atractivo y delicioso, probablemente sería hijo de algún matrimonio maduro dentro del edificio.

-No lo creo, he vivido aquí desde que tengo diez años, poco después de que inauguraran, fui de los primeros en llegar y déjeme decirle que es un lugar sumamente bueno para vivir, su hija debería de visitar los bosques aledaños, cada dos o tres semanas se realizan excursiones entre los más pequeños. –Su boca decía maravillas del sitio donde estaban parados, pero sabía que eso no era cierto, tal vez sí era un lugar grato donde vivir, pero no para él. Lo notó un poco tenso, hablando un discurso ensayado. –También hay eventos, esté atento, en pocos días habrá una obra de teatro, no estoy muy enterado del tema, pero creo que Shakespeare tendrá algo que dar…-Le sonrió, y Abbie quedó extrañada, no era como cuando lo hizo al inicio, era más forzado, ¿No le agradaría su padre? No, eso sería una estupidez. Su padre era digno de cualquier omega, ¡Al contrario! Pocos omegas eran dignos de él, no entendía entonces porque se mostraba cohibido con él, supuso que sería a su escasa exposición a los alfas. Sí, eso tenía que ser, no había otra explicación.  
-Entonces creo que hice la decisión correcta, al parecer, Graccille tiene mucho por ofrecernos. –Era difícil concentrarse, verle de esa manera, frente suya, sin poder tocarlo o hacer otra actividad que no fuese hablar y gestear. Tenía muchas cosas que compartirle y encontraba complicado hallar una manera ordenada de hacerlo, tal vez Will debió notarlo, porque aprovechó para excusarse.

-Un placer conocerle, espero encuentren agradable el vivir aquí, el precio lo amerita. –Aquello lo dijo un poco más relajado, pero el tinte rígido seguía ahí. –Si me disculpan, debo retirarme. –Se despidió de Abbie con un apretón de manos amistoso y otro más con Hannibal. Él entendió, como le hubiese gustado sacarle más conversación, pero por la manera en inquieta de marcharse, creyó que todavía no era el momento.

-¿Así que eso es lo que haces? ¿Acosar omegas mientras me distraigo? –No estaba molesto, pero sí intrigado, dígase que a Abbie le gustaba estar rodeada de esas creaturas bellas, y no la culpaba, su comportamiento se debía a la muerte prematura de su progenitora, Abbie vivió desde sus primeros meses de vida sólo teniendo a Hannibal como figura, era normal que añorase a una omega, buscaba muy seguido la compañía del eslabón más débil, pero ninguna llegaba a satisfacerla por completo o por mucho tiempo.   
-Deberías agradecerme, te apuesto que es el espécimen más hermoso y perfecto que hemos encontrado en la vida. –Su hija tenía un punto, abrió la puerta de su nueva vivienda y la dejó pasar primero, sus pertenencias ya se encontraban ahí.

-Nadie es perfecto. –Y no lo decía para demostrarle alguna lección de humildad. –Huele a alguien más. –Sí, eso era cierto, Abbie le a pesar de eso, no tenía marca alguna, revisó muy bien cuando fue abrazada, su cuello desnudo estaba limpio de cualquier imperfección. –Es una esencia dominante sobre la suya, implantada a la fuerza.  
-No es parecida a la que tienen los padres sobre los hijos. –Retroalimentó. –Quizá entre hermanos, sobre todo si uno es mayor al otro. –Hubo un momento de duda en ella. -¿Será un hermano? Aun así, se percibe de manera hostil. –Algunos hermanos, mayores como decía Abbie, marcaban a los menores y omegas con el olor, pero era sólo débilmente, para advertir a los demás que había alguien que respondiese por ellos, sin embargo, esa esencia la divisaban violenta, no sólo para quien la oliera, sino para Will también, y su función no era de advertencia, era de aviso, de que ya existía un dueño. –Bueno, siempre existe un método para hacer las cosas. –Y Hannibal sonrió, le acarició cariñosamente la mejilla. Esa niña era un diablillo travieso.

   
…

La noche reinaba desde hacía muchas horas, pero William no podía irse a dormir todavía, estando en la soledad de la casa, cambió nuevamente el canal del televisor, como no había podido concentrarse en su lectura nocturno, optó por una actividad menos exigente. Casi cierra los ojos en cuanto vio los infomerciales, lo llegó a hacer, por alrededor de 20 segundos, eso hasta que la puerta principal fue abierta y cerrada con cautela. Su respiración fue irregular por algunos segundos, luego carraspeó, se compuso y apagó la televisión, una serie de pasos múltiples delataban que ya no se encontraba solo.

-Es muy tarde para ver televisión, ¿No crees? –Por la manera en la que hablaba y se dirigía a la cocina, supuso que Bruce, su hermano mayor, estaba de un humor bastante estable. Suspiró y fue tras él, Zinner, su otro hermano se quedó en la sala, sentándose justo en el mismo lugar donde William estaba con anterioridad, pasó los dedos con lentitud sobre la tela y pegó la nariz en el hueco tibio donde había estado la cabeza de su hermanastro.

-Buscaba un entretenimiento mientras llegaban. –Era una ley, si ellos no estaban en casa, Will no tenía derecho a dormir. La cena estaba fría dado a las horas que estuvo esperando en la parrilla de la estufa, procedió a encenderla y calentarla.

-¿Coquetear con un alfa no es suficiente pasatiempo, eh? –La cuchara resbalando de su mano fue lo que terminó por delatarlo. –Se apresuró a recogerla y lavarla, bajo la atenta mirada de Bruce. –El vecino es muy atractivo, ¿No? Su hija tiene ojos lindos, como los tuyos.

-Abbie se perdió y sólo ayudé a buscar a su padre, son nuevos aquí. –No iba a servir de nada siquiera darle una sonrisa. Volteó a verle, para que leyera sus ojos y viera que no mentía, él se quitó la chaqueta y Will la recogió antes de que cayera al suelo, apretó la prenda entre sus manos cuando notó que Bruce dejó el arma, sin seguro, en la mesa.   
-¿Abbie? Mira, qué lindo nombre, no es un apodo que le quede muy bien a un alfa, aunque es respetable por ser una niña pequeña. –Una vez más, hacía demostración de que no se le escapaba nada, y que siempre sabía lo que hacía. –Sírveme la cena y luego vete a mi habitación. –El miró el suelo y apretó la mandíbula, sabía lo que iba a suceder. –Ya sabes cual postura es mi favorita.

-Bruce…-Intentó disuadirla, pero sólo ganó que tomase el arma y le apuntase directamente. Su respiración se cortó, Zinner veía con sigilo la escena, sabía que el otro no sería capaz de eso, pero nunca estaba de más ser observador. Bruce trabajaba dentro del FBI, tenía un puesto por demás aventajado y relevante, no era extraño que le gustase dejar sus herramientas de trabajo cerca de Will, sabía que no llegaría a dispararlas, era más prueba de intimidación, en tanto Zinner, que era un par de años menor al agente, trabajaba en la misma organización, pero como médico forense.

-Cariño, tuve un día pesado hoy, ¿Quieres empeorarlo? ¿De verdad? –No dijo nada, se quedó ahí, helado y pellizcando la tela de su pantalón, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar, no le gustaba hacer enojar a su Bruce, pero tampoco le agradaba tener sexo con él. –¿Por qué lloras? ¿No te gusta estar conmigo? –Él se había puesto de pie y caminado hasta Willie, quien no se movió, menos cuando sintió el cañón sobre su abdomen, trazó un caminito desde el ombligo hasta su cuello y se detuvo en su mentón. –Abre los labios, sí, Will, así, ¿Eso es lo que quieres, no? ¿Es lo que piensas cuando ves a Hannibal? Si desde que te vimos en tu cunita sabríamos que serías una pequeña putita con hambre de verga. –Le lamió las lágrimas y Will sollozó más, la pistola no tenía seguro y ya la tenía hasta el fondo, Bruce la movía en un vaivén lento y profundo, hizo que se hincara y continuó. –Imagínate que llegue a correrme, ¿Tendría que disparar, no? –Le sujetaba el cabello y le obligaba a ir más profundo.

-No hizo nada malo. –Habló Solemne Zinner, no interviniendo físicamente, pero sí hablando al favor del omega. –Como dice, sólo ayudó a una niña pérdida, no hay porque ponernos así. –No era precisamente hablador, menos cuando sentía las extremidades entumecidas por el cansancio y ganas de irse directo a la cama, razón por la que había decidido evitar que la cena llegase a quemarse.

-Lo estás consintiendo demasiado. –Reclamó, ambos eran alfas, pero obviamente era Bruce quien predominaba en la cadena. –Aunque supongo que puedo dejar pasar este suceso, siempre y cuanto nuestra perrita no vuelva de andar de curiosa, ¿Entiendes? Sales de la escuela y te quiero aquí de regreso, no te distraigas o voy a enojarme, y sabes que no me gusta enojarme. –Ya tenía los ojos llorosos, el esfuerzo y la arcada que estaba conteniendo, pero también por la presión que sentía. Le tomó del cabello y con brusquedad le llevó de regreso a la cocina, terminó empujando a Zinner y cuando estuvo por caerse el mismo le sujetó. Zinner era por mucho, más amable y menos cruel, evitó llorar, más cuando el menor de los alfas le dio una sonrisa pequeñísima y una caricia en sus cabellos, le dio la cuchara para que continuara con su labor y se unió con Bruce en la mesa.  
-Se llama William. –Le recordó, el otro siempre utilizaba apodos denigrantes, y en esos momentos, el alfa de menos categoría era quien se lo recordaba al de mayor, Bruce le lanzó una mirada, para luego sonreír con perversidad.

-Deberíamos de cenar en mi habitación. –No, eso no era una sugerencia, y tampoco hacía referencia con alimentos. William se limpió el rostro el resto de las lágrimas y negó, asustado.

-No es seguro, mi celo está muy cerca y mi tasa de fertilidad es muy alta. –Apresuró a explicarse, por lo regular, las relaciones sexuales se limitaban a una semana después del mismo, antes no, dado a que siempre cabía la posibilidad de un embarazo, y por el momento no podían darse ese lujo, no cuando William no podía enlazarse legalmente a ellos, posteriormente harían que diera camada tras camada, necesitaba detenerlo, Bruce y Will compartieron una mirada, ambos carecían de libertad propia.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Jaulas y cadenas.  
William era producto del primer matrimonio formal de su padre, Benjamin Graham, alfa, primeramente casado con un omega masculino del cual sólo sus primeros hijos, Bruce y Zinner Graham sólo conocían su apodo, le llamaban Robbie, para su fortuna o desgracia, Robbie murió por los malos cuidados en su último parto, Benjamin no iba a mentir, no lo amaba, y si se quedó con él los primeros años, fue por una calentura que terminó en un embarazo, pero como el hombre recto que era, se haría responsable, por la creatura, que luego fueron dos, pero Robbie ya no servía, no importaba que le mirara con los ojitos llorosos y de borrego, suplicándole que le ayudara, que podía mejorar y que no se arrepentiría, que sería el mejor omega que jamás hubiera visto, que dejaría de joder con casarse, ¡Ni siquiera tenían que vivir juntos! Se acostumbraría con verle una o dos veces por semana, podría llevarse a los niños si quería, pero que no le dejara, de una u otra manera, Benjamin terminó haciendo aquello, se llevó a los niños consigo y Robbie murió en el hospital cuando la misma institución dejó de recibir un pago por su estadía, sin dinero no había medicamentos ni revisiones, pereció en menos de dos días, en medio de su soledad, dolor y sangrado.

Bruce era muy pequeño para comprender lo que sucedía, preguntó mucho por Robbie, porque era su Robbie, y le amaba de la manera más pura que un hijo puede hacer con un padre, así que no entendía porque ese día regresaron a casa sin él, con un nuevo integrante en la familia, pero dejando a otro atrás, Benjamin no le dio respuesta alguna, y continuaron con su vida. Bruce se sentaba todas las tardes a esperar a Robbie regresar, extrañaba sus besos, abrazos y desayunos juntos, tenía sólo tres años.

Mientras crecía su padre le echaba más tierra al asunto, si a él no le afectaba la muerte de ese omega que a duras penas marcó, pero que encantaba joder, pues a sus hijos tampoco debería de importarle, no obstante, mientras más tierra pusiera sobre la muerte de Robbie, más hondo era su tumba.

Seis o siete años después, conoció a una buena omega, era una mujer hermosa, de cabello negro y ojos azules, hija de su jefe, Benjamin tenía que admitir que Robbie había sido como una cadena que le había impedido avanzar en laboral, ‘’Me siento mal, es que mi madre padeció una enfermedad cuando estaba embarazada y eso me dejó estragos…’’ Un sinfín de pretextos que le mantenían atado a su lado y cuidar de él, porque digan lo que digan, Benjamin siempre se hacía cargo de un omega, pero cuando se le comunicó que Robbie quedaría infértil después del nacimiento de Zinner, no vio más motivos para seguir cuidando de una vasija rota, razón por la que cortejó a Mary, realmente la amó, fue su todo en la vida, lo suficiente como para no molestarse cuando su tercer hijo fue un omega, estaba bien, Bruce era su orgullo, estaba siguiendo los mismos pasos que él en la policía, aún era joven y todavía no llegaba a la mayoría de edad, apenas estaba entrando en la adolescencia, qué decir de Zinner, era tímido y algo rezagado, pero muy inteligente, desde pequeño veía que la medicina y biología le llamaba la atención, así que William estaba bien.

No fue su consentido ni mucho menos, el trabajo dentro del FBI era pesado y si volvía a casa era para ver a su señora esposa e hijos mayores, era importarte oler a Mary y saber que no se estaba pasando de lista yéndose por ahí de abre fácil, además, tenía que asegurarse que sus alfas estaban siendo hombres de provecho.

Por lo tanto, William era un extra en su vida, alguien de quien podría prescindir con facilidad y si lo conversaba era porque hacía a su preciosa mujer feliz, no lo trató mal, ni le dirigió una mala palabra, simplemente no existía en su vida, se dedicaba al trabajo, y los días que tenía libres llevaba a su esposa al teatro, cine, cenas e incluso viajes de uno y dos días.

Era feliz, ese bastardo era feliz, era lo que pensaba Bruce cada que veía a su padre sonreír cuando tomaba en sus brazos a la puta con la que se había casado y se le obligaba a decir madre, su boca quemaba y ardía cuando pronunciaba tan sagrada palabra para un ser que no se lo merecía, ¿Cómo poder arrancarle la felicidad y alegría? No tardó mucho en llegar a la conclusión de que si algo le llegase suceder a Mary sería una pena…Para él.

Bruce no era idiota, tampoco atacaría a la zorrita sin tener un plan elaborado, Zinner lo sabía, y a pesar de que había intentado convencerlo de no hacerlo, no tenía la misma autoridad que su hermano, Bruce pensó y pensó, era una ecuación simple, que le estaba quitando demasiado tiempo, Benjamin era su objetivo principal, pero no podía atacarlo, Benjamin amaba a Mary, pero tampoco podía atacarlo, sin embargo, Mary amaba a Will y sí podía atacarlo, sería un efecto en cadena, lo que le llegase suceder a su querido hermanito menor repercutiría en su madre y el sufrimiento de su madre sería compartido con su padre.

Zinner y Will eran muy unidos, las tardes se las pasaban viendo películas infantiles, armando rompecabezas o el mayor leyéndole cuentos, Will amaba que le leyeran, y a sus escasos cuatro años, ya comenzaba a diferenciar las letras y números, Zinner tendría unos diez años, más o menos, cuando su hermano los encadenó a ambos.

-Padre y la ramera salieron. –Dijo fuerte y claro, Will no entendía qué era una ramera, la palabra sonaba con gracia, porque rimaba con bañera y a él le encantaba los baños con burbujas moradas y sus patitos favoritos. –Yo estoy a cargo. –Benjamin confiaba plenamente en su vástago mayor, no veía la necesidad de llamar a una niñera. Zinner tenía tras suyo a Will, él sí comprendía el concepto de esas palabras y se escandalizó cuando le escuchó hablar de esa manera, traía algo entre manos y le preocupaba el omega. Lo quería, no precisamente como un hermano, pero tampoco era un enfermo, tenía la bonita ilusión de esperar a que fuesen mayores y entonces salir juntos.

-Qué bien. –Desafiarlo era una idiotez total, era más alto y fuerte pese a su corta edad. –Bueno, Will y yo iremos arriba, tenemos cosas qué hacer. –Exacto, esas cartas no se iban a jugarse solas.   
-¡Oh! ¿Brucie, no quieres ir con nosotros? -¡No, no! Zinner no pudo llegar a evitarlo, lo que quería era huir de la cueva del lobo, no lanzarse directo a sus fauces. -¡Ven! Siempre podemos hacer espacio para otro jugador. –Le sonrió, y debía de admitir que su hermano era una belleza.

-¡Me encantaría jugar con ustedes! –Dijo, eufórico, el alfa menor sabía que no sería un juego lindo, no cuando veía esa malicia brillarle en los ojos. –Pero tengo un juego más divertido, Will, mucho más divertido. –Ante eso, el pequeño niño saltó con alegría y sujetó la mano de Zinner, ¡Estaba tan emocionado! Bruce nunca jugaba con él, y ahora quería hacerlo, aquello le ponía tan feliz.

-¿Qué pasa, hermano? ¿No te gustan los juegos? Siempre puedes quedarte ahí y ver. –Le dijo con sorna y doble intención, frunció el ceño, era obvio que el otro tenía conocimiento sobre su sentir romántico hacia Will, era un omega, como Robbie, aquél hombre que nunca conoció, ese niño creaba en él una profunda fascinación, y no de la degenerada, creaba ganas de ponerlo en un altar y adorarlo.

-También jugaré. –Tuvo que carraspear para que su voz no se hiciese más aguda.

-Bien, entonces todos arriba. –Dijo Bruce, justo después de acercarse a la puerta y asegurarla con llave, Zinner casi tembló ante eso, su hermano no estaba bien, pero tenía demasiado miedo para decirlo, lo supo en cuanto vio que decapitaba al gato del vecino, pero no era capaz de decírselo a su padre, era obvio la preferencia de Benjamin entre él y el otro alfa, no le creería y terminaría con represalias.

William fue corriendo escaleras arriba, entre risas traviesas, pese a la insistencia de su hermano porque tuviera cuidado, fue directo al cuarto de su hermano mayor, habitación donde curiosamente, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por las pesadas cortinas, y la luz era escasa, tenue, sea lo que Bruce estaba pensando, no era nada bueno.

-¿Cómo se juega? –Zinner quería poner sus manos alrededor de esa boca suave y hacer que callara, de la manera más gentil que encontrase. Bruce tenía un gesto en el rostro más que aterrador.

-Es muy simple. –Dijo y procedió a sentarse en su cama. –Primero tenemos que quitarnos la ropa. –A Will se le hizo extraña esa petición, recordaba que su madre le decía que la ropa sólo debía retirarse cuando se bañaba, o cuando iba a dormir, ¿Por qué Brucie le pedía eso?

-Hace frío. –Salió Zinner a su defensa, ya comenzaba a temblarle la voz, al mayor no le gustaba que sus órdenes no fueran acatadas. –Tal vez deberíamos jugar luego. Will es muy pequeño para eso.

-Ya te dije, idiota, si no quieres jugar, puedes quedarte en una esquina a ver o irte a la mierda. –Desde muy joven, Bruce había manifestado un comportamiento violento, y lo peor de todo, es que no era esporádico. Will sí reconocía esos insultos, por la manera en que los había pronunciado, sintió la tensión y a ambos alfas soltando su aroma de manera súbita y chocante, asustando al menor. Zinner negó, nadie tocaría a su hermanito.

Hasta el día de hoy, no sabía si había sido un héroe fracasado o el idiota más grande, sentía que era la combinación de ambos, había cargado a Will antes de que se quitara la primera prenda y luego corrió escaleras abajo, las llaves de repuesto estaban bajo el tapete de la entrada, sólo tendría que correr muy rápido y abrir, era riesgoso pero también su última opción.

Obviamente, no contaba con que el alfa mayor sujetará por el brazo a Will, dislocándolo, el corazón de Zinner crujió ante su alarido de dolor, y para cuando quiso arrebatárselo, fue empujado hacia atrás, chocó contra el barandal que cuidaban las escaleras del segundo piso, fue una caída libre y directa contra el piso, lo primero que tocó el suelo fueron las piernas, se debió fracturar una, luego cayó sobre su espalda. Se le fue el aire, quedó aturdido por varios minutos y no reaccionó por completo, no hasta que sintió a Will sobre él, tenía una tela sucia amarrada con fuerza en la boca, todavía se escuchaban sus lloriqueos pero a un nivel mucho menor, estaba boca abajo sobre él, de una manera en que podía verlo directo a los ojos. Quiso tocar su rostro y limpiar sus lágrimas, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien. Notó con la rapidez que su letargo le dejaba, la ausencia de ropa en el menor.

-Bruce…No hagas esto. Es un niño, es nuestro hermano, esto está mal. –Will tenía su cabecita sobre su pecho, ahogando sus sollozos sobre su hermano, uno que ni siquiera podía abrazarlo.

-¡No me digas! ¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Me masturbo con su ropa interior a escondidas? –Soltó una carcajada sonora, antes de abrirse el pantalón y sacar su miembro, erecto, no era precisamente grande, tenía doce años. –Nos pudimos haber divertido juntos, es una lástima. –Antes de entrar, se agachó a inspeccionar el pequeñísimo, agujero, para hacer más cruel esa sesión de juegos, había amarrado el pie de Will a la pierna rota de Zinner y le advirtió que si se movía el otro iba a sufrir terriblemente, que debía ser bueno y quedarse quieto. Era pequeño, rosado, y lo mejor de todo, ¡Iba a ser el primero en usarlo! Se preguntó si debía de usar lubricante, o si eso sería demasiada amabilidad de su parte, olía tan bien y sólo pudo imaginarse cuando ya entrase en su primer celo, ¡Dios santo! Sería todavía más exquisito. Le separó los glúteos despacio, y le dejó un besito, vaya que iba a disfrutar aquello, era una lástima que no pudiera correrse, no podía dejar muestra de su ADN, aún, por lo tanto, escupirle también quedó descartado y se adentró de la manera más violenta que encontró, después de ponerse un preservativo, por supuesto, traía guantes gruesos, así que no hubo problemas con encajarle las uñas, no fue sencillo metérsela, no cuando movía la pierna libre, la agarró por debajo de la rodilla y estuvo por rompérsela, pero se contuvo. Comenzó su vaivén, lento, sin prisas, no para que el menor se acostumbrase, sino para que durase más su tortura, no planeaba venirse pronto.

-Todo estará bien, ¡Will! Aquí, sí, mírame a mí, no a él, va a terminar, ¿Sí? Tus ojitos en los míos, que no te distraiga lo que te está haciendo, mírame, voy a contarte una historia, ¿Te gustan las historias? Por supuesto que sí lo hacen…-Zinner, comenzó su parloteo antes de que quedara en la inconsciencia, necesitaba que la mirada preciosa de su hermano se enfocara en él, para olvidar el dolor, que sabía que era imposible por los gritos que estaba dando, por la manera en que estaba siendo abierto, con la sangre resbalándole por sus piernas pequeñas, y también por cómo le jalaba el cabello, como si el objetivo fuese arrancárselo.

-Sí, cuéntale la historia del ogro que rapta la princesa y la viola, cuéntale como su pene gordo quedó anudado en su vagina tierna y diminuta, y que la mató en las últimas embestidas, y aun así, se la siguió cogiendo. –Aquello había hecho llorar más a Will, a él le gustaban las princesas y no era justo que las matasen. -¡Miren! Si lo miran desde este ángulo, parece como si los estuviera penetrando a los dos, ¿Genial, no? No te preocupes Zinnie, también te llegará tu momento, sólo espera un poco más, aunque siendo honestos, no creo que me agrade mucho, ¡No hay nada como este culito! –Dicho aquello soltó un golpe sobre esa redonda y suave nalga.

Así estuvo Bruce, y fue lo suficientemente generoso, compasivo, para no anudarlo, no porque quisiese evitarle el sufrimiento, sino para que no lo desgarrara, ¡No, no! Tenía muchos juegos en mente todavía, sería estúpido matarlo en el primer tiempo, tantos planes para los tres.

Cuando Zinner despertó, estaba en una habitación de hospital, con Bruce cuidándolo al lado, tenía una pierna y brazo enyesadas e inmovilizadas, collarín y un terrible dolor en el pecho, tanto, que terminó por despertar a Bruce, quien se levantó del sillón, como si hubiese tomado la mejor siesta de su vida, se estiró, bostezó y tronó su cuello, quizá un poco adolorido de dormir varias horas en la misma posición.

-¿Dónde está Will? –Preguntó sin mirarlo, hasta mover los labios para articular palabra alguna, era doloroso, quiso orinar las sábanas cuando vio al otro pasar los dedos por el yeso, entretenido, admirando la obra que había hecho.

-¿Will? Bueno, estuvo dos días en observación, la puta está con ella, cuidándolo, al parecer va a necesitar mucho ayuda psicológica, terapia, y toda esa mierda innecesaria, tiene un problemita en una de sus piernas, quizá le pida perdón cuando lo vea…-Había tanto cinismo en su voz.

-¿Dónde están mis padres? –Una mirada se clavó en él, peligrosa y furiosa, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran. -¿Bruce? –Pronunció con cuidado.

-No son nuestros padres, Benjamin lo es, sólo por sangre y nada más, desde ahora en adelante, en presencia mía te referirás a ellos como ‘’impostores’’. –No había terminado de hablar para cuando apretó el yeso y le hizo llorar. -¡Oh vamos! Muy temprano para andar de lloriqueos. –Le regañó con paciencia. –Como decía, la mujerzuela anda cuidando a Will y el otro impostor está en su trabajo, muy atareado decidiéndose entre si debe resolver primero los tres asesinatos que se cometieron ayer, o bien, encargarse de encontrar al culpable que casi asesinó a su segundo hijo y violó al último. –Aquello lo dijo con un pesar por poco genuino, como si no fuese él quien hubiese hecho todas esas atrocidades. –Pero no te preocupes, realmente sólo está en el caso por la putita, no le interesa mucho lo que le pase a Will, es más una cuestión de honor y orgullo, no le agrada que se lo hayan jodido antes de casarse…No Zinnie, ¿Por qué lloras? No llores, eres mi hermano, tienes mi sangre, somos del mismo vientre. –Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sabiendo que no podía huir de su contacto, ni siquiera mover el cuello para evitar ese beso suave. -¿Ves? No tienes porqué querer escapar de mí, sé los problemas que tienes, el impostor no sabe que no te gusta ser alfa, que te sientes raro cuando finges ser dominante, ¡Y está bien! No tienes que serlo, a mí no me molesta ser así, puedo serlo por ti y para ti. –Le hablaba, besándole las mejillas, bebiéndole las lágrimas. –Puedo ser el alfa tuyo, y de Will, sean míos por las buenas y nadie será dañado así otra vez. –Eran promesas que a ese punto ya no sabía si eran reales o falsas. –Mira esto. –La poca confianza que estaba generándole se esfumó en cuanto le vio sacar el celular, era viejo y a duras penas tenía cámara, pero era lo suficientemente funcional como para que el lugar donde estaba siendo grabado, siendo más específico el cuarto de lavado de la casa, se distinguiese con facilidad, era Zinner quien protagonizaba el vídeo, al inicio tímido y después agarrando un poco más de confianza, estaba vestido y no dejaba de tallarse la entrepierna, se detuvo sólo un instante, mientras buscaba entre la ropa por lavarse y encontrar los calzoncitos diminutos con estampados de naves que Will solía usar, primero los olfateó, conociendo ese aroma infantil, ¿Naranjas o limas? ¿Hierbabuena o menta? Estaba entre esas fragancias, sería una combinación de esas para cuando fuera mayor, después, procedió a bajarse los pantalones y con timidez pasaba la pequeña tela por su pene, era una erección más que leve, muy pequeño para esas cosas pero le agrada el cosquilleo que estaba sintiendo en el vientre. No sintió cuando su hermano había metido la mano, junto a una servilleta por debajo de las sábanas y bata blancas. -¿Se siente bien, no? Yo puedo hacerte sentir así. –Le hablaba pegado a su oído y aprovechaba para meter la punta de la lengua en ocasiones, ya se encontraba masturbándolo apretadamente, creando gemidos quedos en el otro. –No tienes porqué preocuparte de nada más, yo estaré aquí, yo te defenderé, a William también claro, sólo sean buenos conmigo, si les digo, quítense la ropa, se quitan la ropa, si te digo duermas conmigo, duermes conmigo, lo mismo con él, ¿Entiendes? –Estaba acelerando sus movimientos, contra su voluntad estaba sintiendo placer, lo suficiente para que su cuerpo doliera más por los espasmos. –Sólo imagínalo, ¿No te gustaría hacerle lo mismo a Will? ¿Hundirse en su carne suave, caliente, húmeda? ¿De verdad? Yo sé que lo deseas desde hace mucho, y también lo tendrás. –Estaba perdido entre las deliciosas sensaciones y el temor de que llegara alguna enfermera y los encontrara de esa manera. –Obedézcanme y tendrán mi protección a cambio, no habrá ningún bravucón en la escuela que te diga imitación de beta o nerd, ñoño, ¡Nadie te hará nada otra vez! Lo prometo, lo prometo, William crecerá y será muy respetado también, no habrá quien le ponga un dedo en sus cabellos preciosos, será nuestro, cuando crezca un poco más podremos hacerlo diario, tomaríamos turnos. –Le dejó correrse, en el papel, Zinner respiraba de manera acelerada y otra vez volvía a hundirse en el sueño. –La policía vendrá cuando sepa que estás despierto, les dirás lo que yo, un señor, caucásico, metro ochenta, entró a la casa por la ventana de atrás, mientras yo fui al supermercado de la otra cuadra a buscar las galletas que Will quería, su objetivo fue Will desde un principio y cuando lo intentaste detener, te aventó por donde yo lo hice, no supiste nada después, hazlo bien y nadie tendrá porque ver ese vídeo, tanto Will como yo dimos nuestras declaraciones ayer. –Le dio otro beso más en los labios, suave y puro. –Regresa a dormir, yo estaré aquí para cuando despiertes. –Se aproximó al bote de basura a tirar el papel usado y no supo nada más hasta el día siguiente.

…

-Zinner, ¿Estás bien? ¿No se te hará tarde para el trabajo? –A pesar de que Bruce había sido especialmente suave el día de ayer, las caderas le dolían y el mayor había tenido que ayudarle a darse un baño ese día.

-No, William, no lo estoy. –Fue sincero, se miraba decaído y perdido entre sus pensamientos. –No lo estoy desde hace mucho tiempo. –Alzó la mirada, miró su labio amoratado y las marcas violetas en su cuello. –Ven…-Extendió sus manos hacía él, y Will no dudó en acercarse, no le tenía miedo en lo absoluto, eran compañeros de tragedias. Se sentó cercano a él, eran su soporte mutuo y si uno estaba mal, le otro lo consolaba.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó, visiblemente preocupado, no sabía si era más fácil o sencillo para William, había estado gran parte de su vida sometido y era omega, ¿Podría lidiar con eso diferente o igual a él? –

-¿No te gustaría escapar? –Dicho eso, le sorprendió el beso del menor, arrebatándole el aire, abriendo sus labios para él, abrazándose a su cuello, haciéndole olvidar. –Will…

-Él siempre escucha. Ya lo hemos intentado y nunca salen bien las cosas. –Le acarició las mejillas e hizo que su cabeza quedara recargada en su pecho, arrullándolo con su latido tranquilo. –No hay lugar alguno donde no huela nuestra esencia, es mejor no hablar de eso, Zinnie, estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa. –No estaba seguro si el amor que sentía era recíproco o bien recibido, pero en los momentos como esos, estaba seguro que sí. –Ven, vamos a desayunar, quizá puedas entrar tarde hoy. –Él negó.

-Hablaré con mi jefe, le diré que no me siento bien y que no quiero ir. –Quería pasar ese día con él, pegado a su cuerpo tibio, hasta embriagarse de su aroma, no tenían porqué salir de esas cuatro paredes, su compañía bilateral era todo lo que necesitaban.

-Bruce es tu jefe. –Quería reírse y llorar, el control que ese hombre ejercía sobre ellos se encontraba en todas partes. -¿Será buena idea? No deberíamos de buscarnos problemas…

-Hoy estaré contigo. –Dijo firme. –No me gustaría estar en otro sitio. –Se miraron a los ojos y procedieron a besarse una vez más, Bruce sabía de su pseudo-relación y no le molestaba, le ponía bastante verlos tener relaciones, con él en la misma cama, siendo un mero espectador. El invitado especial, ¿Amor? Tal vez, después de todo, Bruce se había encargado de aislarlos de los demás, de reducir su mundo a él.

…

Hannibal había estado decepcionado, no había visto a William ese día, siendo discreto, se encargó de estar un tiempo considerable por el edificio, dándose su tiempo para conocer a Le Graccille, viendo sus características, aprendiéndoselas, viendo quién vivía tras cada puerta.

Abbie todavía no era ingresada al colegio, era época vacacional después de todo, no había razón para apresurarse, si bien ya tenía algunas escuelas en mente, era cosa de hacer unas llamadas, llevar unos papeles, llenar otros, una cosa sencilla, ambos estaban más sumergidos en el asunto de Will Graham.

-Su nombre no aparece en internet. –Ambos estaban frente al ordenador, en la sala, estando en pleno siglo XXI era sumamente extraño que una persona no tuviera ni un perfil en alguna estúpida, ¡No que estuvieran molestos! En otro caso aquello sería una buena noticia, pero no ahora. –O no es precisamente fan de exponer su información personal al mundo, como a nosotros, o bien, alguien lo mantiene limitado en cuanto a comunicación ¿Qué opinas, papá?

-Podría ser ambas, dijo que se mudó aquí desde los diez años, a esa edad todavía se viven con los progenitores o tutores a cargo. –Buscaban una teoría que cumpliera con la escasa información que tenían hasta el momento. –Si es que sus respectivos padres todavía vivían…-Compartieron una mirada cautelosa. –Podría vivir con un hermano…Quizá dos…Su esencia es explosiva, no es la de un omega común. –Aquellos perfumes fofos se encuentran en cualquier lado, pero ese era distinto, para que se pueda llegar a comprender lo que Hannibal y Abbie pensaban y creían, era que William era una espada, que a diferencia de las otras, estaba afilada. Un aroma así podría crear grandes conflictos si se lo proponía.

 


	3. Capítulo 3: Amo y señor.

Capítulo 3: Amo y señor.

El sexo entre ellos era una manera de consuelo íntimo, no había gritos, asfixia u cualquier clase de violencia, sólo besos suaves, caricias amables, siempre procurando el placer del otro, y cuidando de no lastimar; una forma de demostrar cariño y apoyo, sin estar manchado de la morbosidad y libido que Brucie le ponía hasta los besos en la frente.  
También les gustaba duchare juntos, limpiarse mutuamente en una manera simbólica de eliminar el toque del alfa mayor sobre ellos, quedarse abrazados en la humedad caliente del baño, sí, era una conexión agradable entre ellos, con Will desprendiendo su aroma a naranjas por el pequeño cuarto. Delicioso. Ambas pieles pegándose, sin nadie que les llegase a dañar, contándose secretos en la obscuridad, riendo, llorando, besándose. Viviendo un amor incestuoso.

-Deberíamos ir a hacer las compras. –Zinner jugaba con su cabello, limpio y sedoso, suave al tacto, estaban en la tina, el mayor le rodeaba la cintura estrecha y le acariciaba las piernas y vientre con devoción genuina. –Quiero un postre, flanes, tal vez, a ti te salen muy bien, Will.

-Tal vez, compré algunas cosas ayer, pero creo que necesitaré más ingredientes. –Si algo sabía hacer bien eran los postres, bueno, era muy bueno en la cocina en general, pero los alimentos dulces eran su fuerte.

–Entonces, Señor Graham, ¿Le gustaría tener una cita conmigo antes de hacer las compras? –Dicho eso, le había besado por debajo del oído, sacándole una risilla revoltosa. Era un hombre tímido y reservado, pero en momentos así con su omega, se permitía ser un poco más extrovertido. Sólo un poco.

-No lo sé señor Graham, me temo que debo pedirle permiso a mi hermano, verá, es un poco celoso cuando me acerco a hombre tan apuestos como usted, y de verdad que no quisiera crearle problemas. –Ahí iba, ese juego inocente y favorito.

-Pues traiga a su hermano y soy capaz de enfrentarme a él por estar cinco minutos a su lado. –Una serie de besos sobre sus mejillas dejó claro que no se refería a Bruce, si ese hombre no estaba cerca, no hacía falta hacer mención de su existencia.

-¡Señor Graham, qué atrevido! –Dijo después de sentir un beso más cercano a sus labios y un abrazo más apretado. Era una interacción hasta cierto punto natural y saludable, o al menos más sana que la que tenían con Bruce. –Salgamos antes de que mi piel termine por parecer camisa mal planchada.

…

Sí, esos eran los días en los que olvidaban eran presos de una mente enferma y retorcida como la del alfa, que no les había marcado el cuello, sino el alma. Habían ido al cine, estaba en estreno una película que Zinner en su interior se deshacía por ver, a palabras de Will, era innecesariamente dramática, pero para entretener un domingo por la tarde. Había estado todo el rato acurrucados, con el pretexto del frío y que a Zinner le asustaban los ruidos fuertes, ¿Hubo besos? Claro que sí, fugaces y cortos. Le hubiera encantado tomar su mano en la vía pública, pero temían ser descubiertos y techados de inmoral, curioso, hacían cosas peores en la comodidad de su casa.

-¿Qué clase de crema dices que es mejor? –Will era quien sabía de eso, Zinner sólo se encargaba de cargar las cosas y poner el dinero que Bruce le otorgaba a la semana, dado a que su precioso cheque de varios ceros en él, iba a parar directo a las manos del mayor, cualquier clase de ingreso era para él, quien decidía cómo administrarlo, dándole una pequeña parte monetaria para cumplir algunos antojos de William. Tampoco es que se estuviesen muriendo de hambre, Bruce se encargaba de que no les faltase nada, a un precio alto, por supuesto, pero era un alfa en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Pues la que tiene la vaquita dibujada. –Sí, también no era muy bueno dando instrucciones, había como siete frascos con diferentes animales vacunos impresos, bien, podía costear sin problemas las compras de ese día.

-Qué descriptivo. –Bien, se llevaría los tres más bonito, la crema siempre servía para más cosas en casa. -¿Estás bien, Will? –Le preguntó en cuanto notó que un ligero temblor le recorría, y sujetaba con más fuerza de la necesaria la pequeña barra del carrito. -¿Qué pasa? –Su instinto protector lo envolvió, más que preocupado por el estrés que cubría al omega, por un segundo hasta creyó que era el alfa mayor el que había llegado de improvisto. No sería la primera vez, en sus escapadas a cines, una de sus actividades favoritas, para su terror se encontraron con Bruce esperándolos en la sala, en medio de sus asientos. No fue una experiencia exactamente agradable.

-Deberíamos ir a casa ya. –No le miraba, y si esquivaba los ojos era porque escondía algo, se percató de su mirada nerviosa y asustada, notó su cambio total, la manera en que temblaba considerablemente, negándose a levantar la mirada del suelo, incluso notó que su respiración se alteraba de manera ligera pero progresivamente, algo estaba presionándolo, como si le pusieran una pesa de 30 kilos en el pecho y quisieran reventarle el corazón. Se sujetó del carrito con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos tomaran un color blanquecino.

-Will, dime qué sucede. –La angustia le embargó, miraba a todos lados y no encontraba la razón que estaba alterando a su hermano, Zinner no sólo era un alfa con escaso liderazgo y dominación, Bruce también se había encargado de hacer atrofiar su olfato, una manera más para atarle a su lado, ¿Y si William llegaba a perderse? Bien, sólo Bruce sabría su paradero. El menor de los alfas podía detectar a Will, en un perímetro y distancia ridículamente corto.

-Se siente como Bruce. – Y Zinner sabía a lo que se refería, el aroma del alfa mayor era como respirar en un incendio, no era una mala fragancia, al contrario, pero cada vez que se aspiraba, la sensación de asfixia incrementaba, William era poseedor de un olfato más que privilegiado, por encima del promedio era poco, sobresalía con creces y esa era una arma de doble filo. -No sé si sea Bruce. -Cubrió su rostro de inmediato, mareado de esa esencia pesada y dominante, queriendo llamar su atención de inmediato. -Vamos a casa Zinner, ¡Vamos a casa! -Le imploró cuando el hombre se acercó a él a rodearlo, podrían estar frente a alguna clase de juego de su hermano.

No le respondió, rodeó su cintura y se apresuraron a abandonar el lugar, todos los productos pasaron a segundo plano, más preocupados por el castigo que Bruce pudiese estar planeando, prácticamente corrieron a casa, ¡Ni siquiera habían notado la hora que era! Faltaba media hora para que llegase del trabajo, qué descuidados y estúpidos habían sido.

-Papá, ¿Viste lo mismo que yo? -Abie apenas si había dejado el helado en su sitio, Hannibal tenía la mirada fija en la puerta por donde ese par había salido, en efecto, la promesa de mantener ‘’Un bajo perfil’’ se deshizo en cuanto vieron popular a un beta por las calles, venía jaloneando a una, por lo que podían oler, omega, y según su infalible instinto, estaba siendo prostituida, olía a semen, miedo y sangre, la mirada de Abbie quedó perdida entre las piernas de la joven, apenas si era cubierta por un diminuto pantaloncillo corto, húmedo, la playera se apreciaba de buena marca, pero estaba demasiado maltratada en ese momento.

Era obvio que no podían dejar esa situación de esa manera, cualquier omega que estuviese frente a sus ojos jamás podría ser mancillado, no sin hacer algo en contra de aquello, era algo que ya tenían en la sangre, y contra la naturaleza no se lucha.

De ese suceso habían pasado varios días, no iban a actuar de manera estúpida e impulsiva, razón por la que trazaron un plan a corto plazo, pero bien estructurado, ajustándose al pie de la letra, ni él ni su hija eran alguna clase de ‘’justicieros’’, la prostitución era el empleo más viejo por algo, su llegada a Baltimore podría considerarse irrelevante, esta clase de actos seguirían realizándose, no sólo en Estados Unidos, sino alrededor de todo el globo, y a ellos no podría importarle menos, siempre y cuando los omegas no se viesen involucrados.

Cuando se encontraban en el supermercado, su trabajo ya había terminado, todo de manera pulcra y ordenada, cómo les hubiera encantado hacer de aquél supuesto ‘’ajuste de cuentas por el bando contrario’’ una obra hermosa, no, claro que no podían exponerse demasiado con ese beta, hacer de su muerte una tarea laboriosa, su maquinación sólo necesitaba dos cosas: Silencio y cero testigos. El FBI no debería saber que uno de sus fugitivos más peligrosos y escurridizos había decidido por mudarse a Maryland.

-Cada movimiento, querida, incluso pude detectar la fracción de segundo en el que el corazón de nuestro adorable William se aceleró a un punto poco saludable. -Su hija había saltado, literalmente, de felicidad en cuanto su padre le avisó que cierto omega de ojos azules, cabello negro y delicioso aroma se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ellos, sereno, con la baja guardia, a diferencia de la última vez, que en cuanto detectó la presencia de Hannibal, se erizó por completo. William estaba aterrado a un nivel peligroso, y no sólo él, el alfa a su lado, que por la fragancia compartida podía catalogar como casi similar, le hacía saber que existía una clase de parentesco entre ambos. -Incesto. -Pronunció con voz cautelosa, la menor le miraba sin entender, entonces procedió a explicarle. -Su aroma no es común, ni siquiera para el omega más exótico, ha sido modificado desde una edad muy corta, no es una práctica recomendable, dado a que para realizarlo, necesita estar expuesto y envuelto en un ambiente sexual, preferiblemente con individuos con conexión biológica. -Hannibal siempre era claro con su hija, se había encargado de explicarle el sexo y la sexualidad, su vástago no formaría parte de esas largas filas de gente joven, ignorante y con niños fuera de planeación por falta de información, sucesos tan naturales en el cuerpo humano nunca deberían de ser manchados con telas ridículas como ‘’la florecita y la abeja’’ Por favor, bueno, su pequeña no tenía ni un solo pelo de tonta. -Lo que nos deja como posible opción el incesto.

A ella no le gustó en absoluto aquello, y no dudo en fruncir el entrecejo, era indiferente en cuanto al tema, no le escandalizaba, su padre también le había explicado esos aspectos, negaba el considerarlo exactamente normal, pero tampoco lo celebraba, a veces la persona que enciende los sentidos resulta tener los mismos familiares que tú, ha pasado en la familia, Abie, padres e hijos, hermanos u hermanas, más común el incesto entre primos, si fuera otro caso también le daría igual, no obstante, era Will quien estaba siendo manchado en ese momento.

-Hay más. -La seguridad en su hablar atrajo la mirada de Hannibal, casi sonriendo, su nena era tan lista. -Es evidente, ese…Intento de alfa que estaba a su lado, no es de quien debemos preocuparnos, como se pudo observar, estaban atemorizados, ¿Cómo un alfa se asusta? A menos que su omega esté muriendo y sea inútil un acto contrario para remediarlo. A los alfas de verdad no se nos escapa nada, nosotros no tememos, hacemos que nos teman y eso es un asunto diferente, estoy segurísima que ese hombre no podría asustar ni a un gatito, no tiene esa intuición desarrollada, ¡No tiene gran parte de las características alfas desarrolladas! Es lo que consideramos como un desperdicio de ADN, una pobre imitación, padre, este casi beta no es el causante del pánico de nuestro Will, es su compañero de horrores, aquí la verdadera pregunta seria, ¿Quién está sujetando la correa tras sus cuellos?

Hannibal no se había sentido tan orgulloso antes, había tanto de él en ella, evolucionado por sí misma, no la había obligado a adoptar su mismo estilo de vida, él le dio la opción, Abie la aceptó, la amaba tanto que si ella hubiese decidido no ser igual a su padre, eludir la sangre en sus manos, Hannibal no hubiese sido capaz de rechazarla u odiarla, incluso la hubiese cuidado con más ahínco todavía, pero el amor que sentía en ese instante seguiría siendo el mismo, siempre iba a amarla.

-Una interrogante que vamos a responder pronto, William sólo tendrá que temernos a nosotros, sus miedos actuales quedarán en el pasado, siendo sustituidos por nuestras figuras. -Porque estaba por demás decir, que el amor, temor y adoración de ese omega sólo debía por pertenecerle a ellos, a Hannibal en especial. -Vamos a casa Abbie, tenemos un cúmulo de actividades a realizar.  
…

Era indiscutible la incapacidad de William para decidir cualquier aspecto de su vida, sin importar el tipo de decisión que se estuviese tomando, quedaba descartada, sí, su ropa estaba minuciosamente seleccionada por Bruce, era un hijo de puta, sí, pero fuera de esas paredes era un total caballero, se reflejaba en las finas y cuidadas prendas de su hermano menor, daba la impresión de que se encontraba en buenas manos, de que su virtud, una ultrajada y deshonrada desde la infancia, estaba siendo protegida con fervor, nada revelador, nada ajustado, todo en prendas castas y recatadas, esos suetercitos encantadores con estampados de rombos, las camisas en tonos pasteles, por lo diferentes tipos de azul o un pulcro blanco, además de sus pantalones de vestir, los brillantes zapatos negros, y por supuesto, la cereza del pastel que acentuaba su inocencia deteriorada, sus lentes, no los usaba siempre, era más para el ámbito de la lectura, o para cuando Bruce se sentía más morbo de lo normal.

Un claro ejemplo de lo anteriormente relatado, era su ingreso a Global Gastronomy Institution, ¿Elección suya? Mierda, por supuesto que no, él estaba más inclinado hacia la psicología, psiquiatría sería demasiado para él, era inteligente, vaya que sí, pero sabía en qué se estaría metiendo, en su opinión, psicología era genial, hubiera ayudado a tanta gente, pero no, Bruce había decidido que preferiría tenerlo en casa, cocinando para ellos, no iba a aceptar las recetas clásicas, una simple pasta, un clásico pavo al horno en navidad, Dios no lo permita, todo el potencial de William sería exprimido, hasta la última gota.

William siempre había tenido una carga escolar muy pesada, tendrían muchos hijos juntos, algunos de Bruce, otros de Zinner, no estaban seguros todavía, pero de que habría un puño de infantes corriendo tras ellos, llamándolos papas a todos, siendo una familia grande y feliz, razón por la que no sólo se concentraba en su escolaridad básica, también iba más allá, maternidad, crianza, y varias materias de cuidado infantil se sumaban a su lista; si bien la Poligamia y el incesto no eran precisamente legales…Bueno, siempre habría excepciones, Bruce Graham siempre tenía excepciones, nadie tendría porque saberlo, su boda no sería celebrada, sólo necesitaba quitarle a Will su apellido, no quería ponerle el de su madre, no, esa sucia zorra… No, pensaba en algo con más exquisito, Foster, sí, ese le agradaba mucho, Robbie Foster, su padre debía de ser honrado, ¿Y qué mejor que Will para eso?

Bien, pues una vez que le arrancara el Graham a William, no quería abandonar el país, le gustaba su posición económica y social en Estados Unidos, pero suponía que podían, mínimo a otro estado, en caso de que descubrieran lo que se encontraba haciendo. Tenía que casarse con William, al menos sólo él, Zinner, su amado hermano de vientre, era un aspecto distinto, con Will el asunto era sencillo, una mera cuestión legal, pero con Zinner no, más difícil aún, las uniones entre alfas no eran aceptadas ni legales, motivo por la que no podía desposarlo también, ¡Ah! Y la cuestión incestuosa también.  
No importaba realmente, eran cosas que tenía bien maquinadas, pero ese no era momento para estresarse por cosas que todavía no sucedían, ¡Hoy sería un gran día! Claro que sí, sus esposas, habían sido traviesas hoy, dándole a Bruce causas para justificar castigos dolorosos y humillantes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras? Creí que me habían extrañado, vamos, vengan con su alfa a darle la bienvenida. -Ese día había tenido una operación exitosa en el campo, era más adepto a los homicidios, desmantelar burdeles era más para otros departamentos, pero no cuando tenía 3 omegas asesinados y encontrados fuera de la ciudad, con marcas de abuso sexual, con más de siete muestras de distinto semen en diferentes áreas del cuerpo, sintió un asco total, ¿Qué no sabían cuidar sus juguetes? La respuesta era obvia, no sólo presentaban signos de violación múltiple, también padecían evidencias de abortos mal elaborados, incluso con restos del feto todavía pudriéndose dentro del cuerpo, ¡Y qué decir de las enfermedades e infecciones sexuales! ¡Agh! Un desperdicio total, eso era algo que no le agradaba de sus congéneres alfas, ¿Querían a un omega? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? Bien, estaban en todo su derecho, eran más fuertes e inteligentes, que agarraran los que quisieran, que los marcaran, no pasaba nada, a favor o en contra de su voluntad, pero por el amor de una vaca, o dios, lo que fuese, que los cuidasen, en fin, se disculpaba si llegaba a proyectarse demasiado en sus pensamientos, tenía pensado para ese día actividades menos agitadas y más de oficina, eso hasta que recibieron una llamada anónima, Los últimos tres asesinatos de omegas, presentados el día domingo, se esconden en los callejones al norte, entre las calles ‘’Diamond’’ y ‘’Black sea’’. Aunque no quisiera, tenían que asegurarse de que esa información fuese falsa, para su sorpresa, resultó ser muy real.

Deberían de aprender de él, William era testigo que Bruce jamás quiso matarlo, y en todos sus años de relación, cada herida que había sido hecha, era curada y sanada, nada se infectaba, nada se descuidaba, todo era meticulosamente tratado, el estado de su omega decía mucho del dueño, tenía que estar un peso ideal, en condiciones óptimas para la procreación, limpiecito, ¿Qué era eso de abrir a un omega y no hacerse cargo de él? Dejarlo morir por malos cuidados. Repulsivo. Indignante.

-Mi día fue genial, ¿Qué tal el suyo? ¿Disfrutaron viendo esa estúpida película? -William se encontraba en su regazo y Zinner descansando en su hombro, ambos siendo demasiado cautelosos como para ponerse de pie sin temor a las severas consecuencias.

-William también dice que es tonta. -Casi se sintió derretir con la risilla nerviosa que Zinner había soltado. -Espero que no haya hecho mucha falta, me sentía fatal esta mañana…La cabeza me dolía y no tenía muchas ganas…-Antes de que continuara con su explicación bien armada a ese punto, la cual había escuchado atentamente mientras se deshacía el nudo de la corbata, le mordió los labios, para después meter su lengua y explorar con calma demandante su cavidad, nada más delicioso que el Zinner sabiendo a Will, quizá Will sabiendo a Zinner. Qué niños tan traviesos, traía las bolas casi azules, habían sido varias horas sin sus bellas esposas alrededor para atenderlos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Ves? Siempre he dicho que William no es tan idiota. -Le había devuelto una sonrisa sucia. -Cariño, yo creo que será mejor que me sirvas la cena, Zinner cenará en la sala mientras. -Dicho esto, le había palmeado uno de sus respingados glúteos, y aprovechado para pasar sus dedos por la línea de su trasero, era tan afortunado. William obedeció después de darle una mirada de culpa a su hermano. -Bien, ya sabes cómo me gusta. -No había necesidad de decirlo dos veces, había desabrochado el cinturón del mayor y bajado su ropa interior, una verga ansiosa le esperaba. -¡Ey! No, sabes que me gusta más cuando primero lames mis bolas, ¿Tengo que recordártelo? -Evitó ser violento con él, generalmente eso le iba más a William, Zinner había compartido el mismo espacio dentro de Robbie, merecía respeto por ese simple hecho, por lo tanto, sólo se limitó a enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos castaños y guiarle hacia sus testículos. -Sí, uno por uno, tranquilo, tenemos tiempo, tenemos tiempo, ahora el otro, ¡Ah! Zinner, no sabes cuánto extrañé tu boca hoy, con lo que me gusta visitarte en tu consultorio y empotrarte contra la camilla. -A Zinnie ya se le resbalaban varias lágrimas, primero porque William no tenía porque saber eso, y en segunda, porque Bruce estaba marcando un ritmo peligroso, se encontraba embistiendo su boca a una velocidad especialmente desesperada, no importaba cuantos años pasasen, el pene de su hermano era algo a lo que no se podía acostumbrar, y aunque no le creyesen, estaba siendo suave, siempre era suave con él. -¡Suficiente! Ven, date la vuelta en el sillón, ¡No! Ese no, en este, de aquí Will nos podrá ver mejor. -Se tragó el casi sollozo que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, se había quitado la ropa antes de que su hermano terminase por rompérsela, sus manos y rodillas fueron su soporte y se apoyó por completo en el sillón, no era necesario alzar el culo, decía que eso sólo lo hacían las putas, que sólo Will debía preocuparse por eso, él no, él estaba bien así. Los dedos de su hermano se abstuvieron por visitarlo, al menos no en el interior, pero sí en la punta de su pene, era cuidadoso, quería hacerle sentir bien, no lo frotaba hasta la irritación y el dolor como solía hacer con el menor. El peor castigo para Zinner era sentir placer en contra de su voluntad a manos de Bruce. -¿También me extrañaste, no? Yo sé que sí, no tienes que mentir, me mantuve quieto y no me toqué pensando en ustedes, pude hacerlo, digo, ¡Con todos los vídeos que tengo es una gran hazaña no hacerlo! Pero trabajo y hogar nunca deben de mezclarse, y hablando de vídeos. ¿No grabaron uno para mí hoy? Me los imaginé en la sala de cine, escogieron los últimos lugares, sucios, imaginé que sentabas a Will en tus piernas, tu sabes bien que su trasero se siente riquísimo contra la tela, ni siquiera se tienen que desnudar para que tener un orgasmo, es cosa de sentarlo bien y hacer que se meza solito, cuanto estés por terminar, si no quieres dejar evidencia, usa la caja de palomitas y has que se las coma por el resto de la película, funciona, tú sabes bien que sí.

Enterró la cara en el sillón, quería evadir el grito que le sacó Bruce en cuanto se adentró en él, ¡Maldita sea! Aunque renegara de la vida, era un alfa y los alfas no estaban diseñados para eso, su interior no era para albergar un miembro masculino, mucho menos de otro de su misma clase, William estaba en una esquina de la cocina, apretando el mandil entre sus manos, no quería que su llanto se escuchase, optó por cubrirse los labios, mientras oía como su hermano era violado, tenía los ojos cerrados, casi lastimándose, si los abría estaba seguro que vería con detalle lo que estaba sucediendo, no sólo era por temor a ver, el respeto a su hermano tenía que ver en esto, Zinner siempre le pedía que cuando Bruce abusara de él, cosa no realmente común, le hiciera un favor y mantuviera la vista apartada, no soportaría saber que su omega estaba siendo testigo de cómo era utilizado de una manera tan aberrante.

Bruce sólo anudaba a Will, él si era capaz de aguantar ese nudo, si lo hacía con Zinner era bajo la advertencia de que tendría que anudarse afuera, de hacerlo adentro podría provocarle un desgarre mortal, y no quería matar a su hermanito, lo amaba, tanto como amaba a Will, lo demostraba de distintas maneras, sus maneras, dejó su corrida en la espalda y trasero Zinnie, marcándolo lo suficiente con su olor, con su semilla, que casi podría jurar tardaría días en que se desvaneciera por completo, dejándolo encerrado en tanto dentro de la casa, demasiado avergonzado para presentarse en el trabajo. Total, ya había avisado que había tenido un accidente que le impediría caminar por un tiempo, técnicamente, no había metido, sólo revelado silenciosamente sus planes.

-Muy bien, como siempre, little brother. -Le acarició la mejilla con cariño infinito y le depositó un beso en la frente, su lujuria había mermado un poco, la noche era larga y todavía faltaba comerse a William, sería el postre de hoy, pero primero tenían que hacer un par de pendientes. -Aconsejo que no te muevas, fui lindo contigo y aún así no puedes llegar a acostumbrarte a mí, está bien, no estoy molesto contigo, fuiste bueno y no te resististe como otras veces. -Subiéndose la cremallera fue hasta el otro extremo del sillón por una manta. -Quédate así. -Le ordenó con amabilidad mientras le cubría del frío. -Vamos a salir y no sé cuánto tardaremos.

-¿Salir a dónde? -Aquello captó por completo la atención de Zinner, no, no, ya lo había tomado a él, ¡No era necesario que se llevase a William a hacer aquello! No, su pequeño todavía tenía pesadillas con esa última visita. -Déjalo, ¡Por favor! Su celo está cerca, su sensibilidad es más alta en estos días. -Casi le había rogado y como reprimenda había tenido una palmada fuerte en el culo, casi gritó, todo el dolor de la penetración anterior llegó de golpe.

-Cuida tu lengua, me gusta cuando me atiende, no cuando me desafía. -Zinner calló toda queja que de su boca quisiese salir, pues la mirada de Bruce se había tornado peligrosa, eso y ni hablar de su tono de voz, agravándose, se limitó a quedarse inmóvil en el sillón.

-Voy a estar bien. -No, claro que no iba a estarlo y Zinner no tenía por qué saberlo, demasiado tenía con el dolor físico en ese momento, como para que encima todavía tuviera que preocuparse por él. Empujó la mesa de centro, pegándola al sillón para dejar un platón de comida y un vaso de agua. -Come en cuanto puedas, no nos esperes. -Miró a Bruce, como preguntándole si podía besarlo, si le daba permiso de que sus dos propiedades interactuasen entre sí.

-No. -Dijo fuerte y claro, aunque por dentro se sintiese plenamente satisfecho por la demostración de poder que sucedía ante sus ojos, Zinner había cuestionado sus mandatos y aquello no le gustaba ni un poco, así que se ensañaría con William un poco, cuando llegase sabría que él era Bruce Graham, que lo que él dice se cumple y no existe poder humano para contradecirle. -Vámonos, no me hagas ir por ti, William. -El menor de los hermanos se puso de pie, sin mirar atrás, le habían dado una orden y por el bien Zinner iba a acatarla sin más miramientos. Como el educado hombre que era, dejó a su hermano omega salir primero por la puerta, dedicándole una mirada de superioridad a Zinner. -Tranquilo, va a regresar, no siendo el mismo de antes, pero estaré aquí, quizá para el amanecer…-Le guiñó el ojo antes de cerrar la puerta de la entrada con seguro y dejarlo hundido en una soledad profunda y culposa.


	4. Capítulo 4: Enemigo sin declarar.

Capítulo 4: Enemigo sin declarar.

Acceder al no tan pequeño departamento de administración del edificio no había sido tan difícil a su parecer, lo había hecho una vez que Abbie había entrado a la escuela, a pesar de que era un sitio donde poca gente era capaz de entrar, a ellos sólo le bastaron incrementar sus feromonas ante la beta encargada, poniendo como pretexto una tarea escolar, ¡Vaya que sí! En su trabajo extracurricular, la pequeña Lecter había decretado que tenía que documentar su lugar favorito en la ciudad, y no había otro que su propia casa, ¿Quién sospecharía algo de esa sonrisa infantil e inocente? O en todo caso, de su atractivo padre.

-Sólo encuentro kilos de información irrelevante, padre. -Era un conjunto de dos piezas donde se recopilaba toda la información existente acerca de sus inquilinos, así como también parte de la historia del lugar, era más que obvio que se estaban metiendo con documentos clasificados sólo para personal autorizado, pero tenían tiempo de aquí a que la encargada viniese a echarles un vistazo.

-Yo encontré algo útil. -Llamó su padre y ella se acercó a él con rapidez refinada, sentándose ambos en el sillón de lectura. -No es precisamente una estructura joven…-No era para menos, el Graccille había sido construido en 1902, primero fungiendo como un motel.

-Más de cien años. -Aseguró cuando se le mostró la fecha. -Padre, ¿Qué tan seguras son estas instalaciones entonces? -Una punzada de preocupación le atravesó el pecho a la menor.

-Bastantes, les dan mantenimiento cada vez, mira, tienen registros por año de que son avalados por un sitio. -Además, era obvio que jamás se hubiese hospedado en un sitio que fuese inseguro, si fuese sólo él, bueno, cabía la posibilidad, pero no, su niña preciosa estaba con ella, y no había nada más importante en el mundo que Abigail para él. Se quedaron enfrascados en saber todo en cuanto a su nuevo pero temporal hogar, cuántas habitaciones había, dónde encontrar cada puerta o ventana de emergencia, Hannibal pensó que aquello sería provechoso en un futuro, nada mejor que un depredador conocedor de sus territorios. -Tómale fotografías a el libro entero, lo estudiaremos mejor en otros momentos. -Ahora bien, dejándole la tarea a su pequeña y ocupando su tiempo, prosiguió a continuar con su investigación pendiente, los Graham.

Como se había dicho con anterioridad, estaban violando la privacidad de cada persona que alguna vez hubiese pasado una noche en esa construcción, se encontraban desde direcciones electrónicas hasta fotografías y cuentas bancarias, información pusilánime, a fin de cuentas, inservible, había cajas y cajas, repletos con carpetas cuidadosamente acomodadas por año.

La edad exacta de William era desconocida para él, era la x en esa ecuación, a eso se le sumaba a lo que sí sabía, William tenía viviendo ahí desde los diez años, bien, bien, si hacia sus cálculos de la manera adecuada, más o menos podría tener un resultado bastante afín a la fecha original en el que ese dulce omega se había mudado, ¡Ah! A veces la vida era tan sencilla en ocasiones como esa.

Por su propia condición, era claro que el apartamento en el que estuviese viviendo jamás estaría a su nombre, pero sí con su apellido, Bruce Graham aparecía como el dueño totalitario de su propiedad en Le Graccille, en los datos personales que figuraban, se hallaba su raza, Alfa, obviamente, características físicas, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, piel casi tostada, edad pasada y actual, 21 y 31 años, un hombre más joven a él por lo que veía, también encontraba información de su trabajo, no muy detallada claro estaba, pero sí una pista muy clara, FBI, en ese caso, tendría que ser doblemente cuidadoso con ese hombre.

Bruce era muy parecido al hombre que habían observado en el supermercado hacía tiempo, parecido, más no igual, las facciones las notaba más duras y marcadas, con más fuerza en la mirada, y para rematar con un aura de autoridad retándole, aunque sólo fuese en una fotografía.

Memorizó cada detalle, que sabía le serviría en un futuro no tan lejano, confiaba en su memoria, una de sus armas más preciadas, prosiguió con Zinner Graham, en efecto, esta vez el hombre que divisó compartiendo pavor junto a William, similar a su hermano, con inseguridades, temor en los ojos, deducía que debería de ser un hombre muy tímido, y con serios problemas de estrés postraumáticos, pero estaba bien, no era asunto suyo realmente, no sentía nada al respecto, era menor a Bruce por tres años, así que supuso que debió haber estado bajo su sombra por bastante tiempo, bueno, había muchas cosas que podría decir al respecto, pero necesitaría de un cuadro más específico para afirmar cualquier cosa, unas cuantas palabras que intercambiaran bastarían, igual que el anterior, se mostraba trabajando para el mismo órgano gubernamental, podría utilizarlo en un futuro, de eso sí que estaba casi seguro, lo percibía como un, ¿Qué era? ¡Ja! Un Alfa, un alfa bastante mediocre y manipulable, era una sombra patética del máximo eslabón de poder en la cadena, un triste arremedo.

En conclusión, su preocupación más latente recaía en Bruce, compartían la misma violencia en la mirada, y lo peor de todo, es que sabían muy bien cómo esconderla, un rival a su altura, que pronto vería desde arriba, cuando le aplastase cual insecto, cual parásito; pasando a temas más alegres, se topó con el historial de William, que obviamente iba a leer, porque sabía que la vida no le daría otra oportunidad para saber de esa preciosidad nuevamente…Mmm…La hoja del omega tenía menos historial que la de sus hermanos, apenas media cuartilla, se limitaba a decir su nombre, sexo, raza, edad de llegada, actual y ocupación, William Graham, masculino, omega, 10, 20 años, y estudiante, respectivamente, cinco míseras líneas y luego un gran espacio en blanco que simbolizaba la brecha de su conocimiento por él, aunque debía de admitir, la fotografía donde se le apreciaba en su cumpleaños número diez era adorable, o se hubiera dejado llevar por esa sensación cálida, hasta que llegó hasta sus ojos claros, expresivos y aterrados, ese par debía de estarle dañando de una manera irreversible.

Imaginárselo sufriendo de aquella manera era suficiente para que su corazón se sobrecalentara de mala manera, que su ceño se frunciera y un gruñido furioso saliera directo de su garganta, Abbie fue lo suficientemente sabia para esperar a que su padre terminara con su episodio de rabia contenida.

Poco después decidieron que había sido suficiente, tenían la información que necesitaban y algo más, lo necesario para abandonar las instalaciones privadas y ponerse en marcha, mientras un omega sufriera, ellos estarían ahí para hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Servicios sociales sería bueno para comenzar? -Preguntó la niña, buscando en su smartphone una lista de los respectivos números de teléfonos de las instituciones gubernamentales que se encargaban de la protección del escalón más frágil.

-Totalmente. -Tenía unos amigos que eran capaces de hacerle un par de favores para interceder en la custodia de Will, no era como si pudiese traerlo a casa, no, dios, si lo llevaba a casa de manera tan abrupta estaría asustarlo y hacerle temer a su presencia, cosa que no quería, tenía que ponerlo en una postura neutral, hacerlo sentir a salvo, confiaba en su encanto y atractivo para que todo se diera entre ellos, ambos eran dos piezas en un mismo rompecabezas, encajaban perfectamente, era cosa de tiempo, estaba seguro, sólo era necesario brindarle un poco de su protección alfa y haría de ese omega un Lecter.

-Haces los honores…-Le extendió el móvil y su padre lo tomó, sonriente, pero negó al mismo tiempo, a su pequeña todavía le faltaba mucho por aprender, y no había de qué preocuparse, él estaría ahí para encaminarla por el buen camino.

-Claro, desde un teléfono público, en otra parte de la ciudad, mañana, cuando te deje en la escuela, iré al trabajo, y me tomaré un descansa, entonces realizaré la llamada. -Ella no podía dejar de sorprenderse ante los movimientos ocultos de su padre.

Se dedicó a trazar lo mejor posible, no podrían fallar, el sistema de justicia americano no estaba tan corrompidos y débiles como otros, si bien eran mediocres para capturar a los infractores de la ley, él mismo era una prueba de ello, no obstante, tampoco eran tan inútiles como para ignorar un claro llamado de ayuda, ya había experimentado las llamadas anónimas cuando denunció al prostíbulo.  
-Departamento de servicios sociales de Estados Unidos, ¿Con quién me comunicó? -Fue una voz bastante amable quien le respondió cuando realizó la llamada dentro de ese cubículo desgastado en la esquina de la calle.

-Es una denuncia anónima. -La mujer al otro lado de la línea emitió un sonido de comprensión, bastante familiarizada con esa clase de llamadas, una práctica muy común, más en cuanto a la violencia doméstica, que por lo regular terceras personas eran quienes se comunicaban con las autoridades correspondientes, en vez de las propias víctimas. -Es un omega, está siendo abusado sexualmente por familiares.

-Necesito los datos necesarios para llegar al omega, señor. -Detectó un cambio sutil en la voz de la joven, al parecer, repudiaba tanto como él los tratos despreciables que se les daba a los omegas.

-En los condominios de Le Graccille, ubicado entre las calles Bridge Town y Black Avenue, número interior 201. -Explicó con calma, podía oír claramente las teclas siendo aplastadas por los delgados dedos de la telefonista.

-Corroboraré la información con mis superiores, deme un minuto. -Pidió con gentileza y él le afirmó que esperaría en la línea, tenía tiempo y quería asegurarse que ese caso no terminase en saco roto.

-Departamentos Sociales, ¿Sigue ahí? -Se sobresaltó con ligereza, después de diez minutos de espera, no le contestó la misma joven que le había atendido con anterioridad, y tampoco poseía el mismo tono agradable.

-Sí. -Se limitaría a responder lo que fuese necesario, dar información de más era el error más común a la hora de delatar a alguien, fuese en persona o por vía telefónica.

-Por el momento nos encontramos con más casos pendientes. -No le pasó desapercibido la manera en la que el hombre comenzó a titubear.

-Discúlpeme, pero estamos hablando de una persona que se encuentra violentada, mientras usted y yo hablamos, no me puede decir que este país no es lo suficientemente competente para hacer su trabajo de manera homogénea y hacerse cargo de un omega, al que por cierto, le estoy brindando información más que especifica. Hice su trabajo un 50% ahora mismo.

-Entendemos sus deseos por contribuir a la sociedad, y se le agradece totalmente su predisposición, y nos haremos responsables en cuanto tengamos la debida oportunidad.

-Literal, sólo tienen que enviar una unidad de rescate. -Vaya, Hannibal comenzaba a perder la paciencia en un tiempo récord, deseó poder estrangular a ese hombrecillo, que desde ahí podía oler era un beta estúpido que no podía comprender que la vida de un omega se encontraba en peligro.

-Reitero nuestro agradecimiento por parte del departamento de Servicios Sociales de Estados Unidos con sede en New York, déjenos el trabajo a nosotros, nos encargaremos de darle el debido seguimiento con el proceso del señor William Graham. -Aquello había sido su sentencia.

-No recuerdo haberle otorgado su nombre o apellido. -Tampoco escuchó una despedida antes de que le colgaron de manera inmediata, ¡Viva la justicia americana en el país más libre del mundo!

…

Despertar en el hospital fue como continuar con la pesadilla, su madre hacía lo posible por calmarlo, cada que abría los ojos continuaba viendo el rostro de Zinner, que a su vez gritaba con él en cada embestida, y le veía impotente como era ultrajado de una manera tan violenta y por la persona que menos esperaba. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, todavía podía escuchar las frases y palabras hirientes que le decía el mayor.

-¿Dónde está mi hermanito? -Preguntó cuando se hubo tranquilizado lo suficiente, tenía un dolor muy fuerte en la parte baja de su anatomía, razón por la que no podía estar sin un sedante en el cuerpo, exactamente consciente no estaba, Bruce le había visitado cuando su Mary sufrió un colapso y su padre tuvo que llevarla fuera, siendo auxiliado de una enfermera y dejándole ahí olvidado.

-Papi tuvo que ir a trabajar. -Procedió a dar su explicación, llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir y su hijo podía notarlo por la manera en la que las marcadas ojeras le adornaban los ojos. -Y como yo tengo que cuidarte, Bruce está cuidando Zinner, él está muy bien, su piernita se rompió, sólo un poquito, ¿Recuerdas al cachorrito del vecino que se lastimó su patita trasera cuando se cayó? Bueno, pues lo mismo, hasta le pusieron un yeso muy bonito, voy a comprar unos plumones para poder hacerle dibujos, estoy muy segura de que le encantarían. -Mary era una mujer cálida y amorosa, que soltaba fragancia sobre la de su hijo, calmándolo, sedándolo, haciéndole olvidar que su violador estaba a unos metros de distancia de su misma habitación.

-Oh…-Su madre se encontraba desesperada interiormente, Will era un niño tímido, pero muy alegre cuando se encontraba dentro de casa, iba de un lado al otro, con su sartén favorito en la cabeza, Zinner, quien también tenía un carácter similar a su pequeño, le secundaba en cada una de sus travesuras.

Travesuras que no volvieron a ocurrir desde el incidente, incluso años después, para los siete años de William, éste había dejado de hablar y se limitaba a quedarse en las faldas de su madre, o a buscar a Zinner en silencio, Zinner era un alfa y le hacía sentir seguro, intentó buscar a su padre, pero el rechazo era evidente, no le daba confianza y le recordaba mucho a Bruce, ¡Oh, Bruce!  
El joven con dieciocho años, próximos diecinueve, se encontraba arrasando y llenándose de contactos, su padre estaba tan orgulloso de él, era más que obvio que sería el siguiente director, sucediendo a su padre, claro que todavía era muy joven, y tendría que llegar mínimo a los 21 antes de tomar cualquier cargo, no obstante, Mary estaba demasiado ocupada, sumida en su angustia, culpa y depresión, que estaba contagiando a Will, como para darse cuenta que el agresor sexual de su hijo era su hijastro más grande.

Razón por la cual su padre se vio obligado a sacarla de casa e internarla en un centro psiquiátrico, necesitaba despejarse de Will y su maldito rostro de compunción, le hacía el recuerdo constante de que no había sido un buen padre alfa, ¡Su hijo menor violado y uno de sus alfas con una pierna rota! Maldita sea, en su propia casa, ¡En casa del hombre que se dedicaba a mantener los criminales a raya de los más! Ultrajado en su misma casa, una vergüenza, una grosería a sus años de trabajo.

William se arrastró por los suelos, apretando las manos de su madre, no podía dejarlo, ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué? ¡Bruce era quien debía ser internado! ¡Bruce era quien debía ser desterrado de esa casa! No su madre, pataleó, lloró, y gritó como nunca antes había hecho, su padre perdía la paciencia y le ordenó a sus hermanos que sostuvieran al omega mientras él subía a Mary en la camioneta.  
Esa fue la última vez que la vio, y a su padre también, hombre que había dejado de frecuentar su residencia, demasiado ocupado en su trabajo y en visitar a su esposa, llegaba por las madrugadas a bañarse y a ponerse ropa limpia, también para dejarle el dinero suficiente a Bruce, quien ahora era el encargado de los menores, recordaba que ese día habían cenado pizza, una alegría que sabía la iban a pagar caro, nada en esa casa venía gratis.

Por ejemplo, en ese momento Zinner dormía, más por el somnífero que se había puesto en su bebida que otra cosa, y Bruce se encontraba haciendo el reporte final de sus prácticas en ese semestre, cómodamente instalado en su escritorio, con ambas manos en el teclado, era una tarea demasiado aburrida y tediosa para esas horas de la noche, y sólo se mantenía despierto gracias a la gloriosa mamada que su hermano menor le estaba dando, de vez en cuando bajaba su mano, le sujetaba la cabeza e imponía un ritmo bastante amable, porque le había prometido que si era un buen niño con él, entonces no habría motivo alguno para que fuese malo, desde la primera vez en que le había tomado, hacía ya tres años, no había vuelto a hacerlo, no con la maldita zorra pegada a él, al menos ahora se había ido, y aun así, por supuesto que quería metérsela, dejarle marcar desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, que se desgarrara la garganta gritando contra la almohada, ¡Ah! Si pudiese ponerse más duro, lo habría hecho, pero no era necesario, a William le había quedado muy en claro a quién le pertenecía, lo estaba reservando para cuando llegara su primer celo. William pasó la lengua diminuta por sus testículos, cómo le había enseñado a hacer, o bien, ponía sus pequeñas y suaves manos ahí, para así poder meter el miembro del mayor en su boca, le convenía ser bueno, Zinner se había resistido y no estaba terminando bien.

La tarea del menor comenzó a tornarse algo complicada, su boca no era lo suficientemente grande aún, y el pene de ese alfa adulto parecía hacerse más grande cada vez, el sonido rítmico y húmedo se escuchaba por la habitación, justo por encima de los violines que tenía en ese momento de fondo, casi se atragantó cuando su hermano empujó demás, y no sólo eso, comenzó a vaciarse dentro de él, sin darle oportunidad de respirar o de expulsar ese fluido blanquecino y espeso, se asustó bastante y comenzó a llorar, sabía lo que era un nudo, y temió que llegara a anudarle la boca, Bruce rió ante su ignorancia infantil.

Tenía la vista un poco desenfocada, y le escurría un pequeño hilillo de semen por la esquina del labio, respiraba muy lento, pero profundo, Bruce sacó el miembro chorreante de esa cálida cavidad, poseía un claro gesto de satisfacción en el rostro, atrajo el rostro de su hermano a él, en su pene aun había restos de su semilla. -Abre la boca. -Conforme decía eso, sujetó su base y la paso una y otra vez por los labios del menor. -Siempre tienes que procurar que mi pene esté limpio. -No fue necesario repetírselo o imponer un poco más de violencia en él, por voluntad propia comenzó a recorrer la punta, hasta que quedase reluciente y sin ningún vestigio de su antigua corrida. -No hay nudo hasta que detecta lubricación. -Era divertido verle sufrir, pero sería menos miserable en esa ocasión. -Si me realizas sexo oral, no hay habrá nudo, eso sólo sucederá cuando lo meta aquí. -Hizo que se pusiera de pie, pasó sus grandes manos por ambas nalgas, saboreando la textura suave por sobre la delgada tela de la pijama, le quitó las prendas con cuidado, hasta la ropa interior, y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, él se había guardado el miembro en los pantalones desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Era agradable tener al omega menor así, cercano, emanando su aroma natural sin ninguna clase de barrera, como lo era la ropa, le relajaba y le hacía sentir que estaba su papel en la tierra como debería, continuó su proyecto mientras se embriagaba de la fragancia omega, sintiendo ese poder recorrerle por cada célula de su cuerpo, Bruce Graham, el alfa más poderoso hasta hoy conocido, así se sentía, no sólo tenía a un omega, ¡También se jodía a un alfa! ¡Ah! Aquello era demasiado grandioso, una lástima que no pudiese gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.  
…

-¿Todo bien, Will? Creí que te gustaría tu regalo. -Bruce usó un tono suave y comprensivo, para hacer efecto en el menor, quien se removió inquieto sobre su asiento de copiloto, volteando a verlo de manera inmediata.

-Me encantó. -Esa sonrisa no era tan forzada como las que solía darle, y no importaba realmente, cada sonrisa que él le daba era suficiente, todas y cada una, reales o no, eran preciosas de observar, se deleitaba con solo ver su rostro pálido y perfecto, tenía todavía una pequeña mancha lila en parte del rostro, producto de los juegos previos hacía varios días. -Me gustan mucho los perros. -El otro lo sabía, razón por la que había decidido regalarle un cuaderno de notas, de portada teniendo a perros de varias razas. -Hasta tiene stickers. -Lo dijo sonriente, abriéndolo y mostrando la extensa colección de dos páginas que se exhibía ante ellos, de todos tamaños y colores. -Pondré unos pocos en mis cuadernos, y otros más en los de Zinner.

-¿Y no habrá unos para mí? Por cierto, no escuché ningún gracias. -William volvió a sonreír de manera nerviosa, no sólo le agradeció, dos veces, también se atrevió a inclinarse sobre su asiento y besarle la mejilla, con timidez, para después fijar la vista nuevamente en su recién obtenido obsequio.

-Puedo poner algunas en tu carpeta, si quieres. -Ofreció con algo de pena en la voz, debía de tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, ya había dado muestras de que había decepcionado a Bruce ese día, una más y sería su perdición.

-Que sean de un pastor alemán y tendremos un trato. -Llevaba manejando alrededor de cuarenta minutos, se dirigía a las afueras de Baltimore, casi a punto de que su cobertura como agente expirase. -Cuando nos casemos, tendremos un pastor alemán como mascota. -Era la raza favorita de Bruce.

-¿De verdad? -Nunca se le otorgó permiso para tener uno, ni siquiera un chihuahueño, y aquello lo emocionaba, pero se controlaba para no derramar entusiasmo y que su hermano lo calmase con un puñetazo. -¿Sólo podremos tener uno?

-Tal vez, no seas caprichoso. -Lo dijo con cariño, así que no llegó a tomárselo directamente como un insulto. -Zinner podría hacerse cargo de los perros, tú de los bebés, nos hallaríamos muy bien, un pastor alemán, y no sé…¡Un Husky! Aunque para eso tendríamos que mudarnos en climas más fríos.

-¿Washington? ¿Cánada? -Fueron las primeras opciones que llegaron a su cabeza. -A mí me gusta Meryland. -Opinó, casi en un tono imperceptible.

-No se puede tener todo en la vida. -A menos que fueses alfa y te llamases Bruce. -No he podido darme una vuelta por tu universidad. -Dejó el mensaje a medias, para que el omega continuara.

-Por el momento nos encontramos en la rama de nutrición, vemos los elementos principales que deben de componer la dieta humana, también nos dejaron de tarea escoger la cocina de un país para luego presentar un platillo a final de mes, por el momento Francia…

-Escoge Japón, quiero sushi.

-Japón será entonces.

Era estúpido llevarle la contraria, total, tanto los ingredientes como el material necesario para llevar a cabo la preparación de dichos alimentos, era claro que tenía todo el derecho a escoger, ¡Él era quien estaba pagando su carrera después de todo! Una que no había escogido…Y aún así, era suficiente, ¿Cuántos omegas tenían siquiera acceso a la educación superior?

-Comienza a anotar. -Comenzaba a alejarse del sendero más transitado y eso sólo significaba que no estaban muy lejos de su destino, inevitablemente se encontró nervioso y buscando casi con desespero alguna pluma o lápiz en la guantera del auto. -Hoy, cuatro de septiembre, de 2010, en la última salida de la ciudad, junto al bosque de la ciudad, a ochocientos metros de la carretera, a las nueve y media p. m. se hizo el hallazgo de los cuerpos de siete omegas en diferentes estados de gestación. -Algo en su interior quiso romperse, aún más si fuese posible. -Hasta ahora, no han sido identificados los cadáveres, tres masculinos, cuatro femeninos, todos y cada uno de ellos presentan signos de maltratos, abuso sexual.

-¿Causa de muerte? -Preguntó, no podía sentir, no podía darse ese lujo, al menos no en ese momento, sintiendo la mirada de Bruce clavarse en su cuerpo.

-Asfixia. -Lo estaba tomando bien, mejor que en otras ocasiones, donde mojaba las páginas conforme le relataba y él no paraba de llorar, tal vez el episodio con Zinner lo había preparado lo suficiente, no estaba seguro, tendría que intentarlo otra vez más entonces. -El primer sujeto encontrado, cabello negro, ojos azules…-William quedó absortó por varios segundos, no sabía si hablaba en serio, haciendo una descripción de él, como una advertencia por si se le ocurría hacer algo estúpido, o bien, como castigo por sus acciones cometidas en conjunto con su hermano medio ese día. -Tenía 8 meses y medio de embarazo, según los forenses, entró en labor de parto cuando fue estrangulado con un cable. -Hizo de aquel informe la letra más pulcra, perfecta y redonda que sus manos apretadas fueron capaces, ese podría ser su final, por eso tendría que esmerarse en ser un omega refinado, recto y obediente. -Los seis restantes todavía tenían el saco amniótico intacto y fueron estrangulados con el mismo cable al parecer, todavía faltan las pruebas forenses para confirmar. -Tragó saliva y continuaba describiendo lo que su dictador le ordenaba. -Lo interesante, y apunta bien esto cariño: Dejó una nota en piel humana, en la que dice: ‘’Cada omega es un espejo, cada espejo una víctima, hallen el mensaje antes de que este reflejo vuelva a repetirse’’. -Dicho aquello, soltó algo parecido a una risa de orgullo mal contenido. -Y yo pensando en comprar un rompecabezas de la Torre Eiffel.

Por otro lado, Will se había puesto pálido de golpe, su respiración no se agitó, pero si se mostró irregular, la firmeza que había estado demostrando durante el trayecto del viaje comenzó a menguar, y con eso hasta su presión arterial, Bruce lo notó cuando lo miró de reojo, simplemente suspiró, acostumbrado a esa clase de ataques de ansiedad, los sufría, antes, durante o después de un caso, por lo que no era una verdadera sorpresa que intentara abrir la puerta con desespero.

-¡No puedo, no puedo! -Todo su auto convencimiento de ser un buen omega se había ido al caño en menos de lo que pensó, creyó que podría hacerlo, que estaría bien en esa ocasión, pero era un caso especialmente fuerte, el solo relato del mismo le había alterado, no quería imaginarse cuando estuviera frente a frente con la escena del crimen, cuando el auto se detuvo a una distancia prudente para no contaminar o dañar posibles evidencias, Bruce se bajó primero y sacó a su hermano contra su voluntad, quien todavía se resistía, sosteniéndose del asiento y pataleando, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, ya olía a la sangre y putrefacción que emanaba un cadáver.

-¡No, no! ¡Bruce, por favor! ¡No me hagas verlo! -Lloriqueó con fuerza, William era más de la clase de persona que aceptaba su castigo, a mal paso darle prisa, era un lema que le caracterizaba muy bien, pero había momentos en el que toda su solidez emocional se derrumbaba y quedaba vulnerable. -¡Bruce! -No obstante, era como si su hermano absorbiera toda su fortaleza y terminara siendo más duro que una roca. Figurado y literal.

-¡Ah, ah! -Bastante acostumbrado, tomó eso como cuando un niño pequeño se niega a comerse sus vegetales. -No sé cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, maldita sea, haces lo que te diga o tendrás consecuencias. -Pareció meditarlo. -O bueno, Zinner las tendrá. Invité a unos amigos a casa, son unos desviados igual a mí, y en cualquier momento, si yo no me encuentro satisfecho con tus servicios, les daré pase libre al departamento, alfas que gustan de otros alfas, y siendo honestos, a como dejé a nuestro bello hermano medio, no creo que siquiera pueda ponerse de pie para correr. -Zinner eran las palabas mágicas para William, era como la correa que le impedía hacer algo estúpido, si bien Will todavía tenía el cuello libre, eso no significaba que no estuviera marcado, Zinner era el lazo, el vínculo, que le mantenía atado a Bruce, Bruce había dejado claro desde un principio, Zinnie bebé era quien tenía el rastreador, no podían escapar juntos, serían encontrados, y no tendría jamás el corazón para hacerlo solo, las agallas tal vez, pero jamás sería capaz de dejar al alfa en manos del alfa mayor. -¿Ves? Me gustas más cuando eres un niño bueno y me obedeces, sin que tengas que sacar lo peor de mí. -Entrelazó sus dedos con cariño cuando en efecto, William se quedó quieto, claro que temblaba y seguía sollozando en silencio, pero ya no arrastraba los pies para evitar ser llevado con las víctimas, estaba listo. -Vamos Willie, dile a papi qué ves, sólo tienes que cerrar esos ojitos tan preciosos que tienes, voy a esperarte en ese árbol mientras haces tu magia.  
Estaba muy asustado y todavía luchaba contra sus alaridos, no quería ver, porque sabía que cosas como esas nunca se olvidaban, podía enterrarlo y pretender que no recordar, con un poco de suerte podría engañar a los demás, pero nunca a sí mismo, la beta sin ojos, el bebé cocido, los omegas unidos por un mismo…¡Ah! Era cosas que no debería traer de nuevo a su mente, era complicado sólo pensarlas y su imaginación tan poderosa que las volvía a vivir en carne propia.

¡Tendría que hacerlo! Ahora, basta de cobardía, era sólo un caso, a su alrededor no había personas muertas, no eran cuerpos mutilados que alguna vez pudieron llegar a poseer vida, no, era sólo carne...Como cuando se va a una carnicería, técnicamente se encontraba rodeado de cadáveres, también mutilados, y para el consumo humano, pero eran percepciones diferentes, esos ex seres vivos que se encontraban rodeándolo no eran inferiores a la especie humana, eran iguales, y eso en entre comillas, porque los asesinatos a alfas eran escasos, casi nulos, el índice más alto de homicidios eran contra los omegas, después seguían los betas.

Justo como su querido hermano le aconsejó de manera forzada, dio un vistazo rápido, y por rápido se refería a acercarse a cada cadáver para grabarse la imagen, aquello le habría llevado algunos minutos por cada trozo de carne en mal estado, para luego cerrar sus ojitos y hacer su magia.

No duró mucho tiempo, quizá una media hora después, en la cual Bruce ya se encontraba escribiendo en la misma que le habría regalado con anterioridad, lo delicioso de su culo era proporcional a la inteligencia del omega, ¡Había resuelto el caso en menos de una hora! Los siete omegas representaban una coordenada dentro de la ciudad, y el bebé la fecha, tan simple como eso, con ocho meses y medio, la siguiente jugada del autor del crimen actuaría en quince días más, aproximadamente.

William presentó unas nauseas muy fuertes, pero fue lo suficientemente hábil para no vomitarse, aquello pondrían de mal humor a su hermano y nadie quería eso, minutos después, antes de que Bruce arrancara el auto y se perdiera en la carretera, unos mareos le advirtieron que algo no andaba bien, se sujetó de la agarradera de la puerta, súbitamente sintió una fiebre terrible llegarle, y de golpe una humedad entre las piernas, ¡Bendita sea la naturaleza inoportuna! Fue su último casi coherente que llegó a su cerebro, antes de que su celo tomara control de él.

A diferencia de otros omegas que exigían la presencia de un alfa y optaban por un comportamiento vulgar para tener sexo, William se hacía un ovillo en una esquina, quemándose por dentro y fuera, deseando una ducha helada, pero la biología era la biología, y la fragancia penetrante de su hermano le llenaba las fosas nasales, como una droga que embriagaba, literalmente, su cuerpo, no hizo ademán por escapar cuando Bruce abrió la puerta del vehículo, el alfa tenía las pupilas dilatadas y una sonrisa estúpida que le adornaba el rostro, lo llevó hasta la parte trasera del auto, Will comenzaba a frotarse tímidamente contra el asiento, su tarea no apagaba la lava de su pecho, pero le distraía lo suficiente, le empujó hasta la otra punta. -Envía un saludo, Will. -Sentía un flash directo en el rostro, que le dejó aturdido por varios segundos.

-No…-Era inútil negarse, demasiado drogado para hacer algo al respecto, intentó erguirse de su sitio, Bruce le empujó con una suavidad desconocida, lo que de verdad estaba erguido se encontraba en sus pantalones, el recuerdo constante de Robbie llegaba a su mente cuando William entraba en celo, aunque lo recordaba a menudo y hacía comparaciones, pero sucedía con más frecuencia cuando la época más caliente llegaba, ambos eran unos ejemplares perfectos, el mejor diseño natural en cada pliegue de su piel, él mismo había sido testigo de algunos celos de su padre, demasiado pequeño para saber porqué de golpe comenzaba a oler tan delicioso, o porqué su padre aprovechada para ser más cruel con él, recordaba verle asfixiarle cuando ese viejo verde no tenía un orgasmo satisfactorio y se abstenía de acariciarlo como debía, era grosero y brusco.

-Voy a hacerte sentir bien, Will, hiciste un buen trabajo hoy. -Le explicó, a sabiendas de que el menor se encontraba demasiado perdido, era muy dócil cuando su hermano se encontraba en celo, ¿Cómo podría dañarlo así? Se encontraba en una etapa frágil y delicada, dependía de él, y él no era como su padre, él sí se hacía cargo de su omega, de su alfa menor. Le besó los labios con devoción, pese a todo, le amaba, era suyo, bajo por su cuello, pero Will se negaba a abrirle las piernas.

-¡No, tengo alfas! ¡Tengo alfas! .- Aquello le hizo soltar una risita complacida, el olfato del omega se volvía tan malo cuando entraba en su tiempo febril, gracias al hijo de puta de su padre, quien le soltó un mal golpe directo en la nariz cuando Bruce se encontraba ausente. -¡Tengo alfas! -Pese a su calentura, sus piernas delgadas seguían cerradas, le llamaba puta y ramera, pero sólo era la puta y ramera de sus hermanos, desconocía su aroma en ese instante, el aire pasaba a sus pulmones, pero no detectaba olor alguno. -¡Amo a mis alfas! -Repetía, asustado de ser tomado por alguien que no fuera Bruce o Zinner.

-Y aquí está uno de ellos. -Le susurró, sujetándole las mejillas y haciendo que le mirase, Will le sonrió ternura, más tranquilo, siempre era mejor ser violado por alguien cercano a por un completo desconocido. A ese punto, el omega ya no traía puesta prenda alguna, y su piel pegaba directamente contra la piel de los asientos, calentando aún más el reducido espacio de la camioneta. -Eres un buen omega, y los buenos omegas los premian sus alfas. -Le dio un mordisco a sus pezones rosados y entonces William decidió separar las piernas finalmente, su entrada rosada, usada previamente ese día, estaba ligeramente abierta y ya se encontraba escurriendo lubricante natural, su miembro también se encontraba en un estado similar.

-¡Brucie! -Amaba que le llamara así, Robbie también solía hacerlo, tampoco debían de confundirse, no usaba a Will para llenar el vacío de su padre, no era un reemplazo, cada uno era su propio ser, ni él mismo podría llegar a explicar lo que sucedía por su mente cuando veía a sus hermanos, a palabras de él, era una mezcla peligrosa de amor y deseo. De una lujuria que le calaba hasta los huesos. -Brucie…-No era capaz en ese momento de formular otra oración, se sentía bueno cuando llamaba a su alfa. Bruce no se desnudó, sólo se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que le pesaba y se bajó los pantalones, ¡Vaya que había tenido una erección desde que abandonó el departamento! A pesar de su libido insano y voraz, todavía tenía raciocinio suficiente para ponerse un condón y cubrir el cuello de William, sería sumamente contraproducente de su parte marcarlo en ese instante, todavía no era el momento. -¡Ah! ¡Brucie! ¡Más, más! .-Sentirlo adentro era como un bálsamo que calmaba el dolor, un bálsamo que había probado desde su primer celo a los diez años, antes había sido sexo doloroso, pero tener sexo estando drogado, era el cielo para él.

No era necesario decirle a Bruce qué hacer, ahora se encontraba bien enterrado, sentía la estrechez y calidez del muchacho, apretándole en un abrazo fraternal, la cámara seguía grabando directo la cara de Will, se las había arreglado para que él mismo alzara sus piernas y mostrase a la cámara su entrada dilatada. Tenía una colección personal, tanto de fotografías como vídeos, guardada como ‘’Family times’’ en su computadora de escritorio, cuando estaba precisamente ardiente, conectaba la plasma a la PC y reproducía aquellos trozos de vivencias en la pantalla más grande la casa, amaba ver el rostro humillado de sus hermanos. Seguía follándolo, llevaba alrededor de tres horas y media, William estaba inconsciente a esas alturas, pero Bruce seguía dándose un festín con su cuerpo, despierto o no, seguía apretándole, serían unos cinco días maravillosos, ya deseaba ver la cara de su hermano cuando llegase cargando a un William de mirada pérdida, apestando a su simiente, sin que fuese capaz de sostener su propio peso, entregarlo como un objeto roto por un uso constante, todos los celos de su hermano, desde el primero hasta el último antes de ese, habían sido tomado por ambos, compartido con su hermano de vientre, jamás lo hacía sólo, no obstante, Zinner había sido malo, ¿Pensar en escapar? ¡Oh, no, no! Creía había eliminado ese pensamiento desde hacía años, pero al parecer todavía faltaba por terminar de destruir sus esperanzas, ahí sólo podía haber un Alfa, y era Bruce, y el alfa decidía que uno de los eslabones de su cadena, necesitaba un buen escarmiento, prueba era la convulsión que estaba presentando William en ese momento. Sería un buen vídeo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Dulce y amarga cárcel

Capítulo 5: Dulce y amarga cárcel

Zinner tenía los nervios crispados, había regresado del trabajo, apenas ese día había reanudado sus actividades. El día en que Bruce le había tomado, había esperado, humillado y con el estómago lleno de la comida de Will, en el sillón, primero cuatro horas y luego hasta bien entrada la madrugada, pero ellos no llegaron ni cuando amaneció, tampoco al día siguiente.

No habían regresado hasta cuatro días después, una maldita semana, supo de inmediato la causa, Will había entrado en celo, no era uno estable, estar bajo presión y los violentos actos sexuales a los que también era sometido provocaban ese desequilibrio hormonal y le hacían variar las fechas de sus días fértiles, a veces adelantarlos o atrasarlos.

Casi se deshizo cuando la puerta principal se abrió, se puso de pie de manera inmediata, en efecto, era la pareja de hermanos faltantes, ninguno de ellos tenía la misma ropa que el día de su desaparición, así que debió de haberlo llevado a ese sitio donde queriendo castigarlo le impedía estar cerca de él durante el celo, tampoco se había perdido de mucho…

Bruce le enviaba vídeos cada cuatro o cinco horas, y él los veía sólo para saber que William estaba bien, el primero siempre es el que duele más, y eso no tenía que ver con que fuera su omega, sino con que fuera su hermano, que estuviese siendo violado por Bruce, aunque estuviese feliz gimiendo, básicamente se encontraba drogado, con el razonamiento perdido y destrozado cuando sus instintos más básicos y su hermano le reclamaban. Comenzó a llorar cuando vio unas peligrosas convulsiones, su cuerpo delgado moviéndose de un lado a otro justo al llegar al primer orgasmo, para después escuchar un llanto de arrepentimiento. Así era su Will, su precioso Will.

El segundo le hizo querer salir de la casa inmediatamente e ir en su búsqueda, el menor estaba al lado de un cadáver, lo sabía por el color insano de ese cuerpo en estado de putrefacción, una de las situaciones más difíciles de presenciar, en lo que llevaba de vida, era cuando su hermano entraba en crisis, sentía placer, pero estaba consciente de lo mal que estaba hacer eso, y no tenía autoridad alguna para detenerse.

-¿Ves? Te dije que lo traería. -Nunca en las mismas condiciones, claro, ambos sabían eso. -Dejó a Will en el suelo, había perdido el conocimiento de camino a casa, pero ahora que estaba en el piso de la sala sabía bien dónde estaba. No sentía las piernas, cuando Zinner hizo ademán de acercarse, soltó un sollozo que le heló el alma. -No seas llorón, te quejas como si te hubiera quitado la virginidad, y estas más usado que un autobús público en alguna ciudad tercermundista y vulgar. No es que estuviera de mal humor, ¿Cómo estarlo? Se había jodido a un omega por cinco días seguidos, le había hecho el amor desde la manera más dulce, hasta la más salvaje y dura, pero ¡Ah! Después de que el delicioso celo de su querido hermano terminara, entraba en esa etapa de depresiva de arrepentimiento, no comprendía por qué, si habían estado juntos toda la vida, desde muy jóvenes, había sido rudo, claro, lo normal, sólo para imponer disciplina como cualquier alfa haría, ¡Pero ya tenía veinte años! Era para que asimilara su posición y se dejara de mariquearse. Súbitamente, se le ocurrió un buen castigo, algo público y humillante, pero luego los vio a ambos en sintonía, a su Zinnie con los ojos hundidos acompañados de unas profundas ojeras que delataban su falta de sueño dada a la preocupación sentida por sus hermanos, quien ahora mismo sostenía a William, probablemente el menor se encontraba más cansado que ningún otro en esa sala, habían sido demasiados juegos, no estaba seguro de cómo había sobrevivido, su celo ahora no es más que un intervalo de visiones borrosas, mórbidas y un placer que a veces sobrepasaba el dolor, por segundos el remordimiento. Su corazón entero le pertenecía a Zinner, pero su cuerpo fue, es, y seria propiedad de Bruce. Bien, sería bueno con ellos y los dejaría en paz por ahora, total, no tenía tiempo, sólo había llegado a casa para dejar a William en otras buenas manos, debía regresar a la estación inmediatamente. -Te quiero allá en una hora. -Le exigió al menor de los alfas, no le devolvió la mirada, se limitó a asentir con sumisión y guardar silencio, cargó al omega directo al baño, tenía la tina lista con ropa limpia esperándole.

-Lo siento. -Dijo en cuanto sintió el aroma de Bruce desaparecer de los dominios Graham. -Lo siento muchísimo. -Sabía que había evidencias visuales y electrónicas que habían delatado su comportamiento biológico, pero lo que más sentía en ese momento era haberlo abandonado en un momento de tan sensible, dejarlo con su miseria después de haber sido forzado, solo y sin oportunidad de moverse en las horas siguientes.

-Estamos juntos ahora, ¿No? Eso es lo que importa. -Le besó la frente una vez que le había desnudado y hecho entrar en la bañera con agua tibia a olor de lavanda, él era quien debería disculparse, por ser un intento de alfa mal hecho, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ambos huir de ese infierno, ¡Él debería de postrarse en rodillas y pedir perdón por no poder protegerlo! Maldecía su ser cada noche, no a Bruce, sino a él mismo, por no detenerlo. -Tenemos que mantenerlo contento, quédate tranquilo, hable con la escuela, son flexibles con tu condiciones, un compañero te ha hecho el favor de grabarte las clases y escanear apuntes, todo lo he dejado en mi correo electrónico, la contraseña está en la mesa, junto al desayuno, necesito que tomes las cápsulas verdes antes y después de cada comida, por esta semana, y las rojas cada tres horas después de comer, es precaución para evitar cualquier clase de gestación. -Will tragó duro ante esa mención. Era su miedo más profundo.

-¿Qué pasa si estoy esperando? -Lo dijo con el temor claro en la voz. -No quiero tener un hijo suyo. -Pensaba seriamente en ingeniárselas para castrarlo antes de que le preñara. -No quiero nada de él dentro de mí, ¡Zinner! -Le jaló cuando el otro se negaba a contestarle. -Por favor. -Gimió esa palabra con dolor. -No me dejes tener un hijo suyo. -Ahora era William quien jugaba con fuego.   
-Si la fecundación ocurrió en los últimos dos días, podremos frenarla. -En tanto, si el esperma había avanzado y ganado territorio en los primeros días del celo, bueno, no había nada qué hacer y el triste omega estaba al tanto, Will no estaba seguro, sabía que Bruce no era estúpido y se protegía, pero había momentos en que era impredecible saber la siguiente jugaba del mayor, no porque fuera voluble o de pensamientos poco estable, lo que les impedía ver los próximos movimientos era su maldita cautela casi obsesiva.

Cerca de cuarenta minutos después, Will se encontraba desayunando en la mesa, sentado sobre un cojín, agarrando con desgana la cuchara frente a él, se había puesto su pijama favorita, tela gruesa y suave, que sentía, le protegía de las manos de Bruce. -¿Tienes que ir a trabajar? -Preguntó con vacilación, estar solo en ese departamento sin fin no era precisamente lo que deseaba en ese momento. Zinner lo miró con tristeza mal contenida, se acercó a él, le sujetó el mentón y le dio el beso más inocente y dulce que jamás nadie le había dado.

-Traeré un regalo para ti. -Le dio un toque a su nariz, pero para William no habría nada material en la tierra que pudiera hacerle sentir mejor que los brazos de su alfa abrazándole, recitando palabras de consuelo para su herida persona. -Prometo que lo amarás. -Un beso más y le vio dar vueltas por la casa, asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden, para después desaparecer por la puerta principal, todavía tenía tiempo, pero sabían qué sucedía si Zinner no era puntual. Entonces volvió a sumirse en esa soledad constante que aparecía cada vez que el alfa medio no estaba a su lado. Se quedó tan quieto y perdido en otra dimensión, que cuando el día llegó a su fin, los alfas le encontraron en la misma posición, con los ojos vacíos y un gesto inexpresivo.

…

Bien, las cosas no habían salido como creyó en un inicio, y no volvería a ser tan estúpido otra vez, ese descuido previo sería el último, claro que no había pensado que el alcance de ese alfa estuviese extendido de una manera tan profunda, lo suficiente como para corromper lo suficiente a las autoridades, como para que el nombre de William Graham estuviese prohibido e inexistente. Apretó la corbata y alisó las mangas de su costoso traje. No importa, pensó, encontraría la manera de restarle poder, y si tenía que hacerlo, los alfas Graham terminarían siendo parte de su cena.  
-Padre. -Llamó su pequeña, quien apenas estaba quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, su padre había terminado de estacionarse, pero parecía tan adentrado en su misión de acomodarse, que prefirió no molestarlo, eso hasta que tuvo que llamar su atención para lo que estaban presenciando. -Will parece que también acaba de llegar. -Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. Se apresuró a buscar dentro de su mochila y sus libros.

-Linda e inocente, recuérdalo. -No hacía falta, en cuanto puso un pie fuera, en su rostro ya descansaba ese semblante infantil, falso, claro, pero que funcionaba a la perfección cuando tenía que actuar, ahora que lo pensaba, una carrera de actuación no sonaba tan mal, claro que Hannibal veía futuro también en ámbitos de medicina, pero suponía que no llegaría a molestarle si un día decidía inclinarse hacia las artes. -¡Will, qué sorpresa! -Fue lo primero que exclamó futura mujer Lecter cuando vio a su próximo padre bajando de una camioneta color negra. Era una linda camioneta, discreta, nueva. Cara. -Hice un regalo para ti en la escuela. -Claro que a ella le hubiera encantado hacerle un lienzo completo, quizá en óleo, un paraje invernal, y con un lago congelado tan azul como el de sus ojos, en cambio de ese estúpido jardín mal dibujado en hoja blanca, ¡Ella era una artista innata! No obstante, las apariencias eran primero, un bajo perfil era lo que necesitaban en ese momento.

-¡Oh! Gracias, ¡Es una preciosura! -Justo lo que quería escuchar, para después sentir sus dedos acariciarle con instinto maternal sobre su cabello negro. Hannibal suspiró ante la escena, qué hermoso sería tener a ese omega haciéndole cariños a su cría, que bello sería tenerlo en su cama, y no limitándose a acariciarse, claro. -Buenas tardes, señor Lecter. -Aquello lo dijo con un tono más recatado, como si su alegría se esfumara casi inmediatamente ante su presencia, tendría mucho trabajo qué hacer para arreglar todos los dilemas en esa intrigante cabeza suya. Olfateó con ligereza, ¡Ah! ¡Qué aroma! Una combinación exquisita, lo que le molestó fue que acabase de salir del celo, todavía tenía residuos febriles difíciles de esconder para un eslabón de su categoría.

-Buenas tardes, joven Graham. -Existía una diferencia clara de edad entre ambos, la última vez no había importado tanto como ahora, que se encontraba acompañado, vio a su hermano descender también de la camioneta, ¿Cómo era qué se llamaba esa pequeña escoria que le robaba el aire? Zinnci, o algo similar, Hannibal era muy bueno recordando hasta el detalle más insignificante, pero supuso que el hombre que se dirigía hacia ellos era todavía más ínfimo todavía, totalmente patético, tenía los zapatos algo sucios, el dobladillo de los pantalones mal doblados, una camisa de pésimo gusto, junto a la bata arrugada y mal abotonada, y si se iba un poco más, en cada pie traía calcetines de distinto color, miraba que su ropa era nueva, tal vez no tan costosa como la suya, pero en absoluto era barata. -Señor Graham. -Fue lo único que dijo para después dar una sonrisa cordial. El medio alfa no dijo nada, también intentó sonreírle, hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Entonces, ¿Les ha parecido agradable Baltimore? -Dijo vagamente Will, mientras su hermano se disculpaba y se apresuraba a sacar sus pertenencias del auto. -En esta época el frío pega un poco fuerte, recomiendo que no salgan sin una buena bufanda de lana y para dormir unos calcetines gruesos. -Era adorable, esa manera de ver por ellos sólo para lograr su bienestar. Abbie deseó abrazarlo y estrujar sus mejillas.

-Estamos acostumbrados a climas fríos, no debería de haber ningún percance en ese ámbito. -No pudo evitar sentirse alerta, era demasiado perfecto, justo como Bruce se veía ante la sociedad, fuera de casa, muy recto, cuidadoso, educado. Como si estuviera escondiendo algo. Algo muy malo. Contuvo su suspiro inquieto y continuó sonriendo. -¿Global Gastronomy? -Dijo en voz alta para rellenar el espacio que llegó a crearse entre ambos. -Conozco la escuela, algunos de mis amigos han sido egresados de dicha institución y ahora se encuentran en Italia.

Zinner no quiso tardarse demasiado en tomar sus respectivas compras de materiales ese día, tenía miedo, ahora tenía más temores, no sólo era Bruce, ahora también era Hannibal, sentía esa feromona territorial que le lanzaba, ni siquiera estaba cerca de su departamento, lo hacía para recordarle su inferioridad, y le lastimaba, no lo quería cerca de William, en toda su vida, nunca había conocido un alfa que fuese bueno, que tuviese un buen corazón, y hasta que ese individuo no llegara, William no estaría a salvo, así que era mejor mantenerlo alejado de sus depredadores naturales.

-Así es. -Aunque no hubiese escogido su carrera y por ende, la escuela donde estudiarla, admitía que se sentía orgulloso de la misma, tal vez no era el mejor de su clase, pero sobresalía con sus salsas y guisos fríos, así que le dejó saber al alfa que el cumplido era aceptado, pues sabía que tan básico podían llegar a ser la especie dominante, especie que agradaba la satisfacción de los omegas a menos que ellos la lograran. -Tal vez un día yo también me vaya a Italia. -Ojalá Bruce no estuviera escuchándole hablar en ese momento.

-Pero ahora creo que vamos a casa. -Interrumpió casi vacilante Zinner, justo como interrumpía la mirada de Bruce cuando este le examinaba, la presencia de ese alfa le hacía querer escapar inmediatamente, correr a salvo en casa, acurrucarse con Will en una esquina de la cama, bajo las frazadas, fingiendo que el mayor de los Graham era sólo un mal sueño que habían compartido los dieciséis años.

En esas casi dos décadas, se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaría enterrado su padre? ¡Ah! Ese viejo hombre, no lo odió ni un segundo, le tenía cariño, a pesar de que Bruce fuese su favorito, a veces se tomaba el tiempo para darle una palmada en la espalda y decirle que sería un gran doctor, ahora lo era, forense, siendo que a él le asustaban los cadáveres, odiaba su trabajo, deseando ser uno de ellos. A Zinner le iba más los niños, nada más puro e inocente en esa tierra que un niño, le gustaba cantarles para tranquilizarlos y distraerlos con pláticas absurdas e infantiles, llegó a visualizarse en un consultorio bonito, no tenía que ser grande o lujoso, tampoco situado en un hospital de prestigio, sólo en un hospital donde hubiera familias que necesitasen de un pediatra, alguien que necesitase su ayuda, no obstante, terminó en esa triste y horrenda morgue.

-¿Medicina forense? -Había dicho dudoso, estaba por cumplir los diez y ocho, por lo que su entrada a la universidad estaba sólo a unos meses a partir de ahora, tenía en mente unas cuántas instituciones en dónde repartir solicitudes, nada seguro todavía, pero que había captado su atención. -Me interesa la medicina...-Dijo despacio. -La pediatría. -Recordaba que ese día William había estado friendo unos huevos con tocino, tenía diez años, todavía no era lo suficientemente alto para alcanzar la estufa, por lo que Bruce había optado por comprarle un banquito, guantes y un mandil a su medida. Desde pequeño le había enseñado lo que el rol del omega significaba, complacer y servir.

-Los únicos mocosos de los que estarás rodeado serán los que le hagamos a Will. -El mencionado ni siquiera emitió un sonido, o alguna reacción, tan sólo limitándose a mirar cómo el aceite cocía la carne de cerdo. Su hermano era un cerdo también, también debería estar hirviendo. Casi sonrió ante ese pensamiento para después revolver un poco más los huevos. -No tienes por qué andar atendiendo las crías de alguien más. Además, necesito que te prepares, se solicita personal en el área forense del FBI. –Zinner ni siquiera mencionó cómo estaba tan seguro de su puesto en dicha organización.

-No lo sé. -Era demasiado temprano para ganarse un castigo. -Los cuerpos me dan miedo, no creo soportar ver…Gente sin vida. -No quería decir la palabra ‘’cadáver’’ o ‘’muerte’’, le ponía nervioso el sólo hecho de pensar en sí mismo dentro de una habitación blanca, sólo y con una persona en camilla frente a él, lista para ser abierta y examinar órgano por órgano. -Gracias Will. -Le dijo con casi alegre, mientras el pelinegro dejaba una segunda ración en la mesa, no dirigido a nadie, solamente dispuesto a estar en el centro, para disfrute de quien estuviera hambriento. Bruce no dijo nada más, incluso llegó a creer que aceptaba su opinión. Eso hasta que un día encontró el cadáver de su padre en la misma mesa donde había discutido con Bruce.

-Calladito, Zinnie, ¿O acaso quieres despertar a nuestro hermanito? -Le había obligado a tragarse el grito de horror que había sentido en cuanto vio sangre manchar desde la superficie hasta la pata de la mesa, para posteriormente gotear y ensuciar el suelo. Le tenía sujeto de un brazo y le tapaba la boca con la palma. -Voy a soltarte y será mejor que guardes silencio, si haces escándalo, terminarás por arruinar cualquier vestigio de la infancia e inocencia de William. -Así lo hizo, aunque ya estaba libre, pero Bruce no hacía ademán por alejarse. -Separa los labios. -Jamás olvidaría su tono sugerente, ni cómo le obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces. -Lengua fuera. -Lo siguiente que sintió fue la de su hermano intentar enredarse con la suya, mientras una mano viajaba hasta su entrepierna y comenzaba a frotarse con descaro. -Si haces bien tu trabajo, prometo que habrá una recompensa, una que no será dolorosa. -Le guiñó un ojo y Zinner decidió confiar en él cuando se alejó. -Ven. -Susurraban, William estaba en la misma habitación, en un sillón a unos cuántos metros de ellos, desnudo y con claras muestras de actividad sexual reciente, una que debió de ser muy pesada, porque era evidente su cansancio, por la forma larga de sus suspiros. -Serás mi enfermera el día de hoy. -Sonaba tan divertido, como un niño en un parque de diversiones. Incluso había adornado los utensilios médicos con caras moños verdosos. Le dio unos guantes de látex e hizo que se pusiera un protector de cuero para evitar todavía más salpicaduras, ambos se cubrieron el cabello para evitar dejar evidencias de su mutilación. -¿Da asco, no? Fue un pésimo padre.

-¿Lo era? -Sus manos temblaban tanto como su voz, aún más cuando su hermano se posicionó tras él, poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas, fungiendo como su guía. Le hizo trazar una línea recta pese a sus espasmos constantes.

-Entiérralo sin miedo. No va a hacerte nada. -Sintió un beso después de una risa en el oído. -No sabes cuánto había estado esperando este momento. -Vio brotar muchísima sangre después de que la carne bajo la navaja cediera. -Debimos hacer esto hacía mucho tiempo, después de lo que le hizo a Robbie. -Aunque su tono no hubiese cambiado radicalmente, se sentía sin necesidad de esforzarse, el odio palpitar en su pecho. Zinner no entendía a que se refería, y no estaba seguro de quererlo saber. -Le dejó en una mugrienta cama en un hospital cualquiera, solo, sin dinero, sin apoyo, ¿Cómo un alfa puede hacer eso? ¿Cómo? -Mascullaba con furia mientras apretaba la mano de su hermano y le hacía dar cortes cada vez más profundos, pero sin perder precisión para no dañar los órganos. Quiso vomitar ante el mal olor que no tardó en emanar. -Se merece esto y más, esto y más, ojalá este hijo de puta estuviese vivo para que sintiese todo lo que Robbie sintió, ojalá estuviese vivo para saber lo que le pasará a la zorrita de su esposa. -Mary era una mujer agradable y amable, a su parecer, nunca le miró menos por ser hijo de otro omega, no le hizo de lado, y le trató con el mismo amor que trató a Will, era un poco distraída, claro, pero era una buena persona, sintió lástima por ella, también había terminado manchada por la locura y maldad del hombre tras él. -Sabes que dejó su estadía pagada por los próximos diez años en ese hospital, por si algo llegaba a pasarle y ya no se encontraba él para hacerse cargo de ella, también nos dejó dinero a nosotros, ¡Mucho! Lo puso al nombre tuyo y mío, yo puedo disponer de mi dinero desde ahora, tú, por otro lado, tienes que cumplir la mayoría de edad. No había mentido, aunque para cuando su cumpleaños número dieciocho llegó, y con el su primer intento de escape, su cuenta bancaría estaba en ceros. Existía, pero estaba completamente vacía. Los empleados del banco no sabían qué hacer con un joven y un niño llorando amargamente en la ventanilla de retiro en efectivo. Bruce había retirado hasta la última moneda una vez que su padre hubiese modificado su testamento, poniéndolo a él tanto como su sucesor y heredero mayor.

-No quiero esto, por favor. -Era claro que no diría nada con respecto a que habían abierto el tórax de su padre y realizado una clandestina autopsia en la comodidad de su cocina. -Es horrible. -Sollozó, si le dolía eso, no quería imaginar hacerlo todos los días de su vida, que ese fuera su trabajo.

-¡Bueno! Está bien, está bien, no tienes porque ponerte así, Zinnie, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, para que estemos juntos y felices, pero si no quieres lo mismo, lo comprendo. -Le besó una vez más y se alejó por completo de él, con tranquilidad se quitó los guantes y le escuchó suspirar. Él también lo hizo y estuvo a punto de ser lo mismo, aunque todavía estaba alerta, más cuando su hermano regreso, con un inofensivo vaso de agua fría, lo sabía porque el cristal se encontraba empañado.

Fue directo al sillón donde William reposaba y vació el contenido sin remordimiento alguno, ante la fría realidad golpeándole, el niño se irguió de inmediato, su piel estaba caliente y no tardó en sentir calambres ante el contraste helado de la bebida. No tuvo necesidad de ponerse de pie, Bruce le había jalado del cabello y aventado en dirección a la mesa, no fue mucho el tiempo el que se esperó para escucharle llorar, ¡Acababa de despertar! ¡No había hecho nada que ameritara un castigo! Lo siguiente que fue, era una patada directo a sus costillas, quedando en el suelo, sollozante.  
-¡Ven, Will! ¡Saluda a papá! -Vaya grito que había dado ese día, cuando vio a Benjamin en la mesa donde solían desayunar, comer y cenar, algunas partes de su cuerpo ya no se encontraban donde deberían, temió más por su vida cuando notó que su querido hermano tenía sosteniendo todavía el bisturí. -¡No seas maleducado! ¡Salúdalo! -Pese a su pataleo, le había sujetado y encajado los dedos por debajo de los brazos y alzado para acercarle al cadáver todavía fresco.

-¡Bruce, es suficiente! -Temía acercarse y que el otro usara a William como escudo contra él, le dejase caer, o le lanzase contra su padre, no le quedó otro remedio más que quedarse en su lugar, alerta a cualquier movimiento que pudiese herir a su hermano menor.

William seguía removiéndose y gritando casi con histeria, ni siquiera había pensado en cerrar los ojos cuando estuvo frente a los de Benjamin, fue extraño, como un golpe desde el interior de su cerebro, y luego imágenes múltiples de su asesinato, había llegado en transporte público a casa, porque el auto lo había dejado en el taller, lo sabía porque lo escuchó hablando por teléfono con su mecánico de confianza en una ocasión, igual, su padre siempre tenía la costumbre de entrar por el garaje, ahí estaban las manualidades que su madre solía hacer, hoy, como era domingo, le tocaba limpiarlas para después dejarlas nuevamente en las repisas, ahí debió de apuñalarlo en el cuello repetidas veces, una, dos, cinco…Tal vez siete apuñaladas, para la sexta debió de haber muerto, e incluso se imaginaba el rostro demente de su hermano, saboreando como se le iba la vida a su progenitor.

-¡No nos apuñales como a él! ¡No! -Eso había sido el conjunto de palabras que habían detonado su sentencia. Bruce le soltó, dejándolo caer en el piso, William terminó por arrastrarse hasta Zinner y abrazarse a sus piernas, rápidamente el mencionado se quitó las prendas sobrantes para entregarle su suéter y cubrirle.

¿Cómo William había deducido la manera en que había asesinado a su padre? Si cuando aquello había sucedido el menor de los Graham todavía estaba en la escuela, se había aseguro de haber estado solo en casa, Zinner también había estado ausente de sus territorios. No había visto ni un solo testigo. Entonces supo que había potencial en su pequeño hermano menor. Potencial al que no podía esperar para explotar hasta la última gota.

-Es una lástima. -Expresó Hannibal trayendo a Zinner al presente. -Pero le comprendo, la medicina, en cualquier rama, puede llegar a ser agotadora y demandante. -Lo decía por el claro desgaste que su, debería, juvenil rostro reflejaba. El otro alfa llegó a sentirse…Menos.

¡Vamos! Él era más que menos a esos momentos de su vida, él era menos desde que William había sido ultrajado por primera vez, era menos por no haber dicho nada a sus padres, por haberse quedado callado, por ser una débil mierdecilla que no merecía lo poco bueno que tenía en la vida, ¡Menos por no ser Hannibal! Lo sabía, sólo bastaba dar un vistazo rápido a ese más que digna representación del eslabón más fuerte de la cadena, Hannibal era lo que el mundo esperaba de un alfa, altura, porte, fuerza, clase, dominación, inteligencia, atractivo…Libertad.   
Inevitablemente, se sintió aún más pequeño que cuando Bruce estaba a su lado, Bruce le amaba, de esa manera enfermiza y bizarra, pero lo hacía, por lo que no dolía tanto las comparaciones, pero este hombre era totalmente indiferente a su sentir, probablemente, y no lo culpaba, interesado en William.

Hannibal sabía lo que estaba ocasionando, por lo que no guardó su pequeña sonrisa triunfal, nada mejor que humillar sin decir una o dos frases para humillar a sus rivales un viernes por la noche. Claro que aquello era apenas una pequeñísima satisfacción contra la terrible sensación de derrota que había sentido con anterioridad. No importaba, batallas hay muchas, perdería y ganaría, pero la guerra sería suya. William Graham sería suyo.

-Eh, sí, un poco, a veces. -Su nerviosismo fue incrementando, lo notó el omega, ligeramente molesto con esa estúpida actitud alfa que se cargaba la mayoría de los de su especie, le dio una caricia lenta y suave en la espalda, sólo para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, que Hannibal no era competencia para lo que ambos tenían, que nadie podría igualarlo, que lo quería así, tan dócil como él, tranquilo, amoroso y tímido. -¡Ah! -No obstante, no llegó a pensar que ese toque claramente inocente llegaría a desequilibrar su escasa paz interior, terminando por tirar el contenido de la bolsa de papel que cargaba, repleta de materiales para la tarea de Will, era como si Bruce estuviera presente, mirando sus errores para medir las repercusiones que tendría el omega, tembló inmediatamente e hizo lo que pudo para salvar algunos objetos, como ese extraño arroz asiático, o el hecho de que la salsa de soya se saliera de su envase y terminase por quedar esparcido sobre las secas algas marinas. -Podemos ir a la tienda otra vez, ¡No te preocupes! -Le informó a Will, quien le miraba con un semblante comprensivo.

¿Eso era un alfa? ¿La vida estaba haciéndole una broma, no? Ni siquiera podía evitar que su cuerpo se mantuviera sereno, o controlar sus movimientos antes de hacer una estupidez, su torpeza era una demostración de lo poco que valía ese hombre frente a él. Podría ser menos que un beta, se sorprendía el saber verlo miembro de una organización tan selectiva como lo era el FBI, con su andar errante, se preguntaba si no habría arruinado alguna vez una escena del crimen.

-Abbie posee cierto fanatismo con la cultura japonesa. -Apresuró a informar, y su hija a soltar esa sonrisa, falsa que parecía real, teñida de inocencia. -Estoy seguro que tengo alimentos bastantes similares, podría compartirlos sin problema alguno.

Ambos Graham compartieron una mirada de análisis, Bruce sabía el itinerario de ese día, qué se iba a comprar y en dónde, cuando, y cuánto se gastaría, detalles como esos lo disgustaban, era mejor cumplir con sus debidas tareas. -Me parece bien. -A pesar de lo que sus labios llegaron a decir, en su mente todavía había un atisbo de duda, ir solo podría ser el detonante para Bruce, nadie quería eso. -Déjalo así, los de limpieza se darán cuenta en algún momento, vayamos por el repuesto que nos están ofreciendo. -Bien, no era lo que Hannibal esperaba, pero estaba bien. Era un nuevo comienzo, una oportunidad que sabía no se le iba a presentar otra vez, los tendría en su territorio.

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: Como me da miedo Amor Yaoi (porque ya me borró dos actualizaciones), decidí mudarme para acá, así que iré resubiendo mis fanfics poco a poco. Aquí les dejo mi cuenta, para que no haya mal entendidos: http://www.amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewuser.php?uid=28040


End file.
